A Pretty Little Problem
by LittleMissSunshine.x0
Summary: AU: all human. OOC. Bella lived in Forks until she was eight and left with her mom. Renee remaried Phil- a rich lawyer. Bella is forced to move to Forks because of problems at school. What will happen when she is reunited with her old enemy, Edward?
1. Chapter 1

I sat on my after towel-drying my hair and checked my text messages. Strange, I thought, there's a text from Alice. It sent my memories whirling.

_"Ouch," I complained as my mother, Renee brushed my hair roughly. _

_"Stop your complaining, Bella. The Cullens are coming over and we don't want you to look like a _complete_ mess." She hissed. _

_I folded my arms over my chest and pouted. She was never nice to me. Even as an eight year old I didn't like my mother. _

_The doorbell rang then and Renee put on a happy face and practically pranced to go answer the door. She always loved the rich people and was happy to have them over to our little house, especially the beautiful Cullens. _

_I trudged out and stood lightly by the stairs, dreading every moment I was forced to spend with the perfect Cullen family. Alice danced into the room and was already smiling. Edward and Emmett looked completely bored to be here, as was I. Esme and Carlisle greeted my family warmly. _

_" Alice, why don't you and Bella go and play upstairs." My mom suggested as though she were talking to a baby. I was eight and smart for my age; I didn't get talked down to. _

_I glared at her but went up the stairs anyways. Alice bounced after me and immediately started talking. _

_"I always love coming to your house, Bella. I wish mommy and daddy would come here more often. We always go to such boring people's houses. You're much more fun and you're eight, like me!" By now we were in my room. _

_I smiled slightly at Alice. She was at least nice to me. Edward… well that was a different story. And Emmett ignored me. Whatever. _

_"Do you have any dolls? We didn't play with them the last time we were at your house." She peered around my small, uncluttered room to see if there were any dolls. _

_I shook my head, no. "I don't play with dolls." _

_She whipped around to stare at me with an open jaw. I just gave her a 'What?' look. _

_"Well, what do you do then?" She asked with incredulity. She probably couldn't get over the fact that a girl didn't play with dolls. _

_"I read." I said simply and opened the door to my closet to show her my collection of books. They weren't large books like I'd seen some older kids reading but, hey- I am only eight, after all. _

_Her mouth went agape even farther and she just stared at the books. "That's so cool!" She finally announced with conviction. _

_I grinned at her. We sat down and began to pull through my books quickly. She picked out most of the pink ones. We didn't get very far until the door busted open and in came Edward. He sat on my bed and looked down at us with disgust. _

_He thought he was so much better then me because I was two months younger then him. Ha, I was smarter. He hardly made C's already_. **_(A/N: I cannot remember the grading scale in elementary school, so bear with me.)_** _I wonder how dumb he'll be when he's in middle school, or worse- high school. I doubt he'll make it to college. _

_"What are you two doing?" He sounded as disgusted as he looked. _

_"Looking at Bella's books," Alice chirped while reading the back of one of them. _

_"Reading is for nerds, Alice." Edward said while looking pointedly at me. _

_"No, reading's fun," I interjected. _

_Alice__ nodded while Edward's eyes narrowed. " Alice, if you read a lot you'll become ugly like Bella." Edward glared at me and I felt tears weld up in my eyes. _

_Alice__ just put her arm around me and glared at her brother. "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all!" She yelled at him. "Don't be so mean." _

_"Sticks and stones, Alice." Edward hopped off my bed and strolled out of my room. _

_"I'm sorry, Bella." Alice whispered to me as the tears rolled silently down my cheeks. I knew I wasn't beautiful or even remotely close from what'd I'd read and how people treated me but that doesn't make it not hurt. _

_They left a couple hours later with a couple more incidents like that with Edward. The night had successfully ended with an extremely bruised ego on my part and I'm sure Edward felt great about himself. _

_"What's wrong, sweetie pie?" Dad asked as he was tucking me in to bed. I'd stayed in my room all night after they left but I'm sure my eyes were still a little swollen. _

_I shook my head and tried to pull my covers up over my eyes. He tickled my sides until I released my grip on the blankets and peeked up at him. He smiled warmly at me and kissed my forehead. _

_"Tell daddy what's wrong," He commanded softly. _

_"Edward's mean to me, daddy," I sniffled. I may be mature, but I still have the heart of an eight year old girl. _

_"Maybe he likes you," He suggested and wiggled his eyebrows, something that usually cheers me up. I still frowned. _

_"No, you don't understand. He's really, really mean to me. I've seen that other stuff and this is not it. Daddy, I think he hates me." _

_He touched his finger to my nose. "How could anyone hate my darling girl? Don't worry, darling. I'll have a talk with your mother about it, okay?" _

_I grinned. I loved my daddy. He was always so nice to me- much nicer then mom anyways. He tucked me in and kissed my forehead before going down the stairs. _

I sighed. I remembered that night so well- especially the fighting. I remember thinking it was just like any other night. They fought a lot, little to the town's knowledge. Then came to court dispute... It took six months to settle things with the lawyer and in the end, I moved to the sparkling city of New York with my mother in the middle of the night, taking the town by storm.

Wow, ten years ago seemed like another life time.

I was about to open the text when an annoying voice rang through on the intercom. "Bella," Renee said angrily. "Come here!"

I groaned and stuffed my blackberry pearl, AKA my love, into the pocket of my favorite Arizona jeans. "What?" I demanded impatiently as soon as I reached the family room where she was sipping some tea.

"Renee looked over my outfit and made a disgusted noise. "For God's sake, Bella, pull up your shirt!" For a rich woman, she actually had moral standards? Unlikely.

"Yes?" I hedged, ignoring her comment. I was already bored with this conversation and eager to answer my vibrating phone.

"I just got off the phone with your school." She held up the phone as proof. "They shared with me some interesting information."

She stopped there and I scoffed. "Will you get on with it already?"

Renee looked appalled. But it wasn't as if that was the first time I'd talked to her like that. Actually, this was how all of our conversations went- unless I was asking for more money on my debit card or something like that. I was nice then. Whatever, the woman had issues. "Bella, I am your mother and you will treat me with respect."

"After eighteen years, you want respect now?" I questioned incredulously.

Her face was abruptly sad and exasperated. "Where'd my nice, respectful daughter go?" She gave me a look and then added, "The one who didn't get caught with drugs and alcohol on school premises?"

I shrugged. I always got in trouble but my superb grades and Phil's hefty donations to the school always kept me safely away from punishment. It was extreme luck that he happened to be the most influential lawyer and a writer of several best-selling how to books on perfecting your approach during a case.

"Bella, this is the final straw! The school's had it up to here with you. It's either expulsion or a transfer." Apparently, I didn't look concerned enough because she added the last two fateful words. "To Forks."

I felt my jaw drop. "To where?" The words weren't making sense in my mind.

"Forks- to live with your dad." She smiled at me as the horror of the situation sunk in. She really was a sick mother- enjoying your daughter's pain.

"You've got to be kidding me! I hate that place! The closest thing to civilization is almost an hour away! What am I supposed to do there? Where will I shop?" My eyes widened. She couldn't expect me to shop at… I gulped, Wal-Mart… could she?

"School is your first priority. Maybe you could even get a job- like a regular teenage girl, and not the spoiled one you are. You might even make friends with the Cullens. They were always nice people." Her smile grew. She knew I detested the Cullens family, except maybe Alice.

"Ugh, those stuck up people? You're joking."

"Bella, you're one to talk about being stuck up. How many girls do you talk to outside of your little click?"

I looked away and sniffed. She crossed her arms with a smug look. I glared at her as a pleasant smile twisted its way onto her face. "You leave tomorrow."

"Ugh!" I yelled and stormed off to my room. I looked around at the light yellow, almost white, walls with antique looking furniture adoring the room with sorrow. This would be the last few days I'd probably ever spend in here.

I internally cursed my mom before grabbing my large while Chanel purse off the couch and shoved my large Fendi aviator sunglasses onto my face and stomped out to my baby, my Aston Martin.

I met up with my friends Alexi and Nicolle at the mall to do some major damage to my mom's credit card balance. All the while I was complaining about how stupid my mother was and how unfair it was.

"I don't get it." Nicolle said as she tussled her lightly curly copper hair and switched her weight from her left foot to her right. "Why don't you just move out?"

"Too much to think about- bills, a job, fending for myself…" I trailed off. Living by yourself sounding fun until you thought about all the technical stuff, then it was overwhelming.

"Good point." Nicolle agreed as she took another step in the line at Starbucks and ordered her drink. "Tall mocha cappuccino." She turned back to us and tried to create warmth on her bare arms by rubbing her hands against them. "It's freaking freezing in this mall."

"I know." Alexi agreed and then placed her order. "Oh, look at who it is." She said with a jeering tone and flicked her blonde head in the direction of the door.

In walked Cassie, an ugly and slightly over weight bottle-blonde from our Lit class. She was undoubtedly a bitch from the first day. And she was alone. I smiled.

We all pretended not to notice her while she walked up. "I can't believe that guy over there thinks Cassie is hot. Seriously." I started.

"I know," Nicolle's eyes peered at the hot guys over in the corner the looked like they were doing homework. "Not fair."

"Yeah, they should be into us, not her." Alexi pouted.

"Sorry," Cassie interrupted snottily. "I couldn't help but to overhear. Which one's think I'm hot."

"We never said that." I covered up quickly.

"Yeah, you must be hearing things. You know what they say about eavesdroppers." Alexi cocked her head to the side threateningly.

"They did!" Nicolle stated happily. And then her eyes widened falsely. "Oops."

"Thanks." Cassie smirked at her and attempted to saunter over to the table. We all watched with smirks as she tried to talk to them. And failed. She ended up tearing out of the place before her drink was finished and leaving the table of gorgeous guys laughing at her. I trashed my empty drink and grabbed hers. "Thanks, Cassie." I giggled.

Sure, we weren't nice but that's how we had our fun- getting back at people who think they know it all, like Cassie.

It was around eight o'clock in the evening when I finally got home. It took several trips to bring all my bags full of newly purchased winter outfits, shoes, purses and jewelry upstairs. Renee and Phil were out to dinner, thankfully- so they wouldn't get a chance to flip out over the cost before I left. By the time they looked at their credit card information I'd be safely in Forks, half a continent away.

I spent the rest of the night and well into the early hours of the morning before hitting the sack. It was a strange sensation to wake up to room that looks completely different then the way you're used to waking up to it. I almost screamed when I saw my empty closet, empty shelves were my many books used to go, the cleared off dresser, and boxes stacked neatly in my room next to my large newly purchased suitcase and purse. It really helped solidify the fact that today was it. I was leaving to Forks.

"Honey," Renee knocked on my door and opened it without permission.

"What?" I practically growled.

She ignored my tone since she was used to and it would probably be the nicest tone I spoke with her after this whole affair. "Would you like to fly or drive by yourself to Washington?"

I contemplated that for a moment. "Drive," I finally decided.

"Alright, if you're driving I'd rather you leave tomorrow morning so you won't be driving at night." She said kindly. I rolled my eyes. She'd never say anything like that actually mean it. She was probably trying to act responsible so Charlie wouldn't think poorly of her.

"Kay," I said tersely. I stretched and then threw the comforters off of me before going to my bathroom and taking a nice, long shower. When I finally finished I got dressed in a pair of Abercrombie jeans and a Dolce & Gabbana black, lacy tank top and left.

I spent the afternoon at Alexi's house sipping on Cosmos and reminiscing. Many tears were shed as we spent our last afternoon together. I ended up having a maid pack all the many boxes in the back of my car and in the truck- surprisingly it all fit- and then crashing at her house.

Early in the morning an alarm on my phone went off. I groaned and stretched. My Pink sweat pants and sweat shirt were laid out for me to change into. I said a silent goodbye to my two friends who were still sound asleep on the couch and slipped out the backdoor to my car that my mom dropped off on her way to a company party. I didn't even both to say goodbye to her.

The whole car ride there was spent with me and my prized Ipod video. No matter who you were you could probably find something you wanted to listen to, which is what I love about my Ipod- a music for my mood. But surprisingly to most people, my favorite genre was rock in any form. Alternative, scream-o, heavy metal, oldies- I liked it all. It started when I was into the hot rocker guy who came to my house and I listened to his music. The first words out of my mom's mouth were 'What is this crap?' and then she left right away. So I listened to it for more of a reason for her to stay the hell away from my room and then I fell in love with it.

So now here I was, a very long drive with several nights in between- paid for courtesy of my mom's credit card- listening to Bring Me the Horizon and sitting in my dad's driveway in Forks, Washington. Oh…God.

Ya hate cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
A pretty little problem, uh huh  
Ya hate cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
A pretty little problem, uh huh  
Ya looking causeI'm everything that ya ever wanted to be  
And I don't mind cause I love it when ya looking at me  
Cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
Keep looking at me

**_I don't own anything. Well, here's the start to another story. The others will be updated soon. Sadly, Bring Me Down is coming to an ending and Fallen From Grace is going slowly. But, pray for me guys- try outs are this week! That means extra practice on my part will be limited and more free time for this stuff. And if I don't make it I will be very depressed. So... Rockstar By Prima J_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Heh, so here's the second chapter. I already had this chapter written but I didn't get a chance to post it until now. I'm kind of suffering from writers block on Bring Me Down because the story is almost over. Tear but I already have another story lined up. Hah, but I'm not going to let myself start it until I finish these three._**

Charlie instantly greeted with a rain coat, which I gladly accepted due to the fact that it was already pouring here. We unpacked the boxes from my car after a brief hello that was shouted over the rain.

Once we were safely inside I looked around the foyer with great horror. It was small. No, not just small. It was miniscule.

Charlie shrugged sheepishly at my baffled expression. "Sure, it's no three story house like you're used to or even like those apartment flats… but it's homey." He explained quietly.

And as I looked around, I realized he was right. Sure, the pictures of my childhood with somewhat gruesome to look at but Renee only had paintings done by the newest artistic talent in New York, nothing personal. And here… it felt like you could actually touch the décor without breaking it or something along the lines of that.

It was still small, though. I couldn't deny that. And it would take some getting used to. And my little room would be crammed. "Don't worry, I like it already." I beamed at him and his answering smile made me feel better about the dismal size situation.

"I was hoping you'd say that because, to make you more at home, I switched rooms with you. You now have the master bedroom. It's not a whole lot bigger… only a couple square feet. But I figured that was better then what you have, right?"

I felt tears pricking at my eyes. I'd forgotten how much more I liked my dad then Renee. He was such a sweetheart. I threw my arms around him and stayed there. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me but soon returned the hug fiercely.

"I've really missed you, baby girl." He said with emotion straining his voice.

"I love you, daddy." I whispered. It was a strange feeling I was getting. I felt like a little kid again, someone that needed protecting. Being Forks, where all the emotional walls were put up in the first place, just made it so real.

I hadn't really realized I didn't feel much emotion until someone told me. We were watching an extremely sad movie… I'd forget which one… but I wasn't crying. I couldn't. I don't think I'd ever really felt love before, not even for my friends. Sure, they were great and I'd cry if anything happened to them. But that's about as far as those feelings went. I'd never told them anything too personal.

Something about getting teased as a little kid and a mom that didn't really like you much just made you not want to feel anything.

I could be wrong, but the surge of feeling from hugging my father was a little too much for me and I found myself crying.

"Shush, Bella. It's alright." Charlie hushed me awkwardly. The nice moment was gone and I quickly composed myself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go all emotional on you there, dad." I laughed and he joined in a little.

"No," He spoke slowly. "It's alright. I'm just not used to it. I know how Renee can be. Sometimes… you just need to let it all out." He winked at me.

And I knew he understood. He understood how much of a pain she can be and how emotionally exhausting she can be. How she kind of makes you want to kill yourself just so you can come back and kill her too. Although by the way the whole house was the same as when we left, I'm sure he probably still felt some love for her. I had to admit, Renee could be quite the charmer if you didn't know who she really was. And as her daughter of eighteen years, I knew perfectly well.

"I'm going to go unpack now." I told him as I headed up the stairs.

The nostalgia was almost overwhelming as I walked the familiar and simple path up the stairs. It reminded of times when I hadn't been through too much, seen too much, a time when I could just get by with ignorance. Even then I wasn't ignorant completely though. How I wished I could just redo my whole past and taken advantage of the times where I could have been silly, could have gone with out all the inhibitions that come with knowledge of what's right and wrong.

Damn, I felt old.

I put as much of my clothes as I could away in the closet. By the time I finished filling the closet I still had another box full of clothes. Most of it was underwear and bras and some summer wear. I put that in the dresser which was thankfully still as white as the walls and everything else about the room. I put my Idock on the white nightstand and then fluffed my white comforter before putting it on the bed. I placed my many pairs of shoes on the closet floor and then just stuffed the bin that I hold my purses in there too.

Once I was finished I heard Charlie soundly snoring and decided to take a jog. It was only eleven and I had way too much energy. I put on a pair of baggy grey sweatpants and my black NYU sweater on before grabbing my Ipod and heading out.

The jog was unsettling to say the least. I had the strangest feeling that someone was watching me. I don't know if it had to do with the amount of foliage with dark shadows in between everyone of the many trees, providing perfect coverage. But I couldn't shake the feeling.

But soon I fell into a steady rhythm with my feet and concentrated on the music. I found myself home about an hour or so later. To be inside was a great relief from the eerie feeling that just wouldn't go away.

After covering the windows in my room with a blanket, I took a shower. It helped to complete ease all my tension and I was ready for bed. I picked out an outfit for my first day of school and then went to sleep.

"Bella, wake up," Charlie called from my door.

I tried to speak but it was muffled from the pillow I was using to block out the sunlight. I bolted up… sunlight?

Charlie grinned. "It must be some sort of omen, right- sunshine on the first day of school?"

I nodded hopefully. That would be a really, really good sign for this dreaded day.

I dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans from Pacsun with a pair of gray legwarmers from Abercrombie and a gray and white pinstripe short sleeved dress shirt from Hollister and white camisole underneath. My outfit undoubtedly reflected my dark mood. My make-up was done heavy and dark gray with my hair pulled up into a high ponytail at the back of my head with the front of my hair teased. _(A/N: you know, those poofy things? Don't know what you exactly call them…)_

My white Dolce & Gabbana purse still had all my stuff in it and it matched so I decided to just use that. I grabbed my favorite snack, vitamin water and some Ritz crackers, before heading out the door.

EPOV:

We all pulled up in my silver Volvo to school but there was an Aston Martin in my parking spot. I rolled my eyes and found a new parking spot by right near the school. By the time we all got out the girl was walking by us on the sidewalk. I could hear her yelling into her phone.

"I don't give a fuck what Cassie says. I'm not here on rehab so you can tell her to get lipo on her fat ass!" She listened for a second before speaking again. "I don't have time to deal with dip-shits like her."

She hung up her phone and groaned. She had an incredibly appealing voice and whole lot of attitude.

"Bella!" Alice squealed and the girl turned around with narrowed eyes.

I felt my jaw drop at the face. It was so incredibly familiar and yet different. She looked much older then I last remembered her. And hot- she looked amazing. I can't believe I didn't put two and two together before… rumors of Chief Swan's daughter coming back and then a new car here. I'm being a really big idiot today.

"Oh, hello, Alice, long time no see." Her expression was immediately pleasant and if I hadn't heard it I wouldn't have known she just had a particularly heated conversation on her phone.

"Yeah, you look so different." Alice gushed. I agreed internally. "That's quite the vocabulary you have."

Bella laughed, an exquisite sound to my ears. "My friends are being annoying." She shrugged.

Alice's jaw dropped. "That's how you talk to your friends?"

"Nah, I don't like them a whole lot but I make due with what I have." Bella explained. Just then Bella's phone started playing Korn. "What do they want now?" She grumbled and pressed end and the song stopped. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Alice pardoned her. "You remember Edward, right- the guy standing here gawking at you?"

Bella turned her piercing gaze to me for the first time. "How could I forget?" She smiled slightly with disinterest- a definite first for a girl looking at me. I smiled lamely but she had already turned her attention back at Alice.

"And Emmett?" She turned to the big bear of a guy who hadn't looked up from the game he was playing with extreme interest.

"Huh?" His eyes took in Bella and got wide. He let out a low whistle. "Whoa, Bella, is that you?"

"Yep," She nodded.

He tore out of the car and gave her a huge hug. I guess ten years to Bella made a difference in how Emmett viewed her.

She laughed. "If I do recall, Emmett, you didn't like me."

"Pish posh, you've always been a sister to me." He grinned at her and she just shook her head and smiled back.

When she pulled away Emmett chilled there beside her with Alice and me facing them. I was staring at Bella intently but she was completely ignoring me. Dang, that girl can really hold a grudge. I mean, come on, we were only eight!

"So, are you going to give me a tour or what?" Bella asked Alice.

Alice and Bella linked arms and walked away with Alice babbling as usual. "By the way I love your tops it's so…" I listened until they were too far away.

"Eddie-kins," I heard Lauren coo in my ear.

"It's Edward." I growled.

"But I think it's sexy." She purred. But after hearing Bella talk, her voice seemed hoarse and unappealing.

"Listen, Lauren, I really have to talk to Emmett hear about something important. I'll catch up with you later." I said with as much patience as I could manage.

She pouted but left, thankfully. As soon as she was gone Emmett started to chuckle. "You really have to get rid of that chick. She's annoying."

I nodded. I guess I really didn't see that before.

Emmett nudged me in the ribs. "Besides, Bella is much hotter. She's really matured, hasn't she?" I just glared at the tire of my car. He nudged me harder. "Admit it, man! She's got you big time already."

"Grow up, Emmett." I stalked off to my first period angrily.

BPOV:

I finally got my schedule after a rather annoying visit with the secretary, Mrs. Cope. I swear that women never stopped talking. She kept going on about how wonderful Forks was or about how mature I looked or asking how Charlie was. I was ready to chew my own arm off if it meant getting out of there.

"So, you still hate Edward, huh?" Alice questioned. She seemed to be a hit among the students because many people greeted her and gave me curious looks. You'd think they'd never seen a new student before. Actually… they probably never have.

I ignored the same flips my heart did from hearing Edward's name and responded. "I have no ill feelings toward him but I most certainly don't like him."

Alice laughed. "You spend too much time just bottling everything up. Haven't you ever just… let yourself go?"

I shook my head, feeling much like a princess from the older times talking to a lower class girl from a free country. Not that I was putting myself higher then Alice that was just how things were back then. The princess's had to be stiff and cultivated with so many other girls had a much happier life because they were able to live like they wanted. I'd never been pressured to put a shell up by anyone but myself.

"That will change soon. Two weeks with Rose and I and you'll be completely un-stiff."

I gave her a questioning look. "Rose?"

She pressed a palm to her forehead. "That's right! I completely forgot to tell you about her. Well, she's Emmett's girlfriend and his obsession. She's completely gorgeous and happens to be twins with my gorgeous boyfriend, Jasper Hale."

My jaw dropped. "Since when?"

She was positively beaming as she answered me. "Two years ago… Oh, Bella, I think I'm in love." She sighed dreamily.

In a way I envied her, I guess. To love was a very powerful and consuming emotion- so I've heard. Feeling like sounds amazing but it's too easy a setup to get yourself hurt, depending so much on one person. If there was one thing I'd learned, depend on no one but yourself.

I wrapped my arm around her. "I'm happy for you. When do I get to meet him?"

She was bouncing as she answered. "Today sometime, I suppose. I'm so shocked I could go that whole time without speaking about him. I'll probably drive you insane. He's all I talk about."

I just smiled warmly at her. Thankfully we were in first period together so she just walked me there. There were assigned seats and she already had someone sitting next to her so, unfortunately I was stuck in the back next to some short, poofy haired girl who wouldn't shut up.

'What was New York like?' 'Did you really own two houses?' 'Have you been to Europe?' 'Did your step-dad really write books and stuff?' 'How many designer things do you own?' The questions went on non stop before I finally put my foot down.

"Look, I'm really trying to listen. I'm new and I don't want to get behind."

She looked slightly offended but I didn't say anything mean and she didn't know that I was lying. The truth was I had done all this crap before and my school, which was much better quality than this one. At least it shut her up and left me to my own thoughts.

When I met up with Alice she was cracking up. "I can't believe you did that! You must have been the first person to ever interrupt Jessica." She managed to breathe out in between her laughter. I was pretty sure everyone with in earshot was listening eagerly.

I just shrugged. I really wanted to say something about how if that girl hadn't shut up I would have punched her or made some really rude comment about her hair, but I didn't want people to already think I was a bitch. I'd let them figure out that later.

"You're too much, Bella. I can't believe I missed out on ten years of being your friend."

"Tragic." I agreed with a smile.

"I think we're going to be best friends." She concluded.

"Definitely." When I nodded I really meant it. With Alice things didn't take so much thinking or watching what I said. I could tell she could handle whatever I dished out without a problem and there wasn't anything awkward about us. We were able to pick up on things again after ten years without a hint of unease. We just… clicked.

In my next class I was in there with Emmett because I was in an advanced class. He introduced me to all his senior friends, a couple of which were cute. It was highly entertaining to sit next to him in English while he made fun of the balding teacher.

Alice was waiting outside of my next class for me and then walked me to my next class while Emmett went the other way with his friends.

"Here's your class. I'm going to go meet Jasper." She walked me to the door and then gave me a hug. "Good luck." She winked at me.

Why was she wishing me luck? I gave her a weird look. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I smirked and she bounced off.

I shook my head and walked into that class.

"Ah, Isabella Swan, the new student." The teacher greeted me as soon as I walked into the class.

"Yes sir," I agreed with a head raised. No one caught me off my guard.

"Introduce yourself to the class." He instructed with a hand sweep, gesturing to the full classroom.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I just moved down here from New York to live with my dad, Chief Swan."

He nodded in approval. "Go sit next to Mike Newton. Newton, raise your hand."

A blonde baby faced boy in the back of the room with no one sitting next to him raised his hand with a broad smile on his face. He looked thoroughly pleased that he was sitting next to me. I, on the other hand, was not. This Mike looked far too enthusiastic to be sitting next to me and I feared that I may have found myself sitting next to another talkative nobody of Forks.

"Hey, Bella, I'm Mike." He stuck out his hand.

I touched it no more then I had to without looking rude and then smiled politely back at him. "Hello." I said simply before sitting down and not looking at him.

That didn't put him off though because he still talked to the side of my head non-stop. Eventually I stopped answering him and just tuned him out. But he _still_ walked me to my next class.

When I saw Alice looking my way I mouthed the words 'Help me!' to her. She laughed. And I cracked a smile, which he took as enthusiasm.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we could go see a movie sometime." He suggested although it sounded more like a question.

I answered him with a straight face. "I can't. I'm married."

I could practically hear his jaw dropping. "You're what?"

"Yes, I am happily married."

"But, but… to _who_?" He stuttered.

Alice then came up and wrapped her thin arm around my waste and managed to say in a straight voice "To me, we eloped in Niagara Falls this summer and we talked almost every day until her parents finally let her move back here. You know that's the reason she moved here in the first place, right?"

"You know… if you leave your mouth open like that for too long it might get stuck like that?" I questioned the stunned Mike, whose mouth was hanging open and was gaping like a fish.

Finally a devilish smile formed its way upon his face. Clearly he liked the idea of us two married. But by the time he had reacted we were on our way to the cafeteria.

**_I know Edward's being really, really stupid and very un-Edward-y but that will change in due time. Cause I'm all for the smart, sweet, sensitive Edward. The Edward in my story will get there. :) I couldn't really find a song for this chapter because I'm too lazy to really try and I just picked a song. If you have a better one I'm all for suggestions. Teasing to Please (Left Side, Stong Side) by Cute Is What We Aim For._**

**_P.S. me likey reviews. :p_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay, well here's another chapter. It's mostly silly stuff. :) Enjoy._**

EPOV:

I watched from my seat with my family and those lucky enough to be part of our tight nit circle as Alice and Bella came tripping into the cafeteria they were laughing so hard. Alice pointed to another table that was uninhabited instead of the one that she usually shared with us and they sat down. 

Seconds later a dazed Mike walked into the room and his eyes brightened when they settled upon Alice and Bella, which caused them to crack up. Alice leaned into Bella and whispered into her ear, which caused a large grin to slowly form on Bella's face as she nodded.

"Damn, that's annoying!" I growled.

Emmett chuckled and followed my eyes. "Alice and Bella not sitting here?" He questioned in disbelief.

"No, you oaf, not being able to hear what they are laughing about is driving me insane." I glowered at Emmett as he continued to laugh at me.

"Dude, it's been what- a minute?" Jasper put in with a snort as he eyed Alice curiously. "Although, I do wonder what has them so worked up."

"Seriously, and now Mike is sitting over there too!" I almost yelled. "And he bought them lunch! What is _that_?" I fumed.

"Dude, why are you getting so worked up?" Emmett asked curiously, still laughing.

I forced myself to calm down. "I'm not." I said in an indifferent tone as I crossed my arms over my chest but still watched the table angrily.

"You wanted to sit with her today. Awe, little Eddie." Emmett teased.

"Shut up, did not." I gave him my most deadly glare, daring him to say one more thing.

"Jeez, chill out. No need to get your panties in a twist there." Emmett laughed. I nearly snarled at him. "Whoa, buddy, take a chill pill." He raised his hands defensively.

"You're so immature sometimes, Emmett. It's a wonder you made through high school so far." I sneered.

"I'm offended you think so little of me, Eddie. I'm a smart boy don't 'cha know?" He said in an old man falsetto that was disturbing.

Jasper nearly chocked on his pizza he was laughing so hard. I wasn't amused. I don't know how some as stuck up as Rosalie could handle him. "I worry for your sanity."

BPOV:

I felt my lips curve into a devious smile as Alice whispered into my ear. "We should buy rings tonight."

I nodded. That was perfect. Mike sat down moments later while Alice and I were still giggling. "Sorry," I gasped. "It's just… finally having it out in the open, even if it's just one person, is _such_ a relief!"

"I know. I feel almost giddy!" Alice agreed with a giggle.

We attempted to compose ourselves. I took a large bite of pizza before answering Mike's first question.

"The wedding was absolute wonderful! We have this lovely man conduct the ceremony. He was a short Asian man with an accent that gave me a laugh. But his speech on how relationships were like circles was moving. I found myself close to tears." I pretend to tear up a little as I went by the only knowledge I had of gay marriage- 'I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry'. That movie was funny.

"Oh yes, I liked him." Alice quickly agreed. "The dancing was exquisite. I was sorry that one of the dancers had to hurt his leg like that." She said morosely.

I smiled inwardly. She knew exactly where I was getting my ideas from. I just hoped Mike wouldn't.

"So…" He began almost embarrassedly. "Who's the girl and who's the guy?"

I snorted but covered it up with a cough. "Uhm, Alice is generally the man."

He eyed Alice. "But she's shorter." He pointed out with disbelief.

"Yes, but I them shorter… more manlier. You haven't seen the real Alice until you've seen her shop on a mission. She's incredibly forceful." I paused before adding a finishing. "Gr!"

She shoved me so hard I almost fell out of my seat. "She likes it rough." She grinned.

This went on for the rest of lunch and I was sure we had Mike thoroughly convinced we were really married. It was the funniest thing I've ever done in my entire life. And when he asked about the rings we told him we wanted this secret and would rather not have the whole school know until we were ready but we'd show him tomorrow.

The whole ordeal was incredibly hilarious.

EPOV:

I eyed Mike angrily as he waltzed into Mr. Banner's room like he was on top of the world.

"Why are you so happy?" I growled at him because we were the only two in the room.

"Your sister and, uhm," He paused and thought before a sly smile wormed its way onto his face. "Bella are interesting."

I rolled my eyes. So Mike thought he was going to try and be funny, now did he? "Spit it out, Mike. Your childish games are highly unentertaining and I'd rather not deal with them at the present moment, so out with it already!"

He shrunk under my glare. "Well you should know already!" He practically begged.

"Know what?!" I almost yelled.

"About your sister and Bella." He explained as if hoping it would spike my memory.

"Just tell me." I growled and took a step towards him.

He quickly took a step back in the opposite direction I came at him from. "About their relationship?" He hinted further.

"Mike," I warned taking another two steps.

Just then Mr. Banner walked into the room. "'Oy, you two, no fighting! Take your seats now and wait for the others to come in."

Mike took his seat with relief and I sat in mine angrily thinking about what had just happened. What the hell was he talking about? My sister and Bella's relationship- what about their relationship?

Just then Bella came into her room with a ghost of a smile still lighting up her face. She looked even more beautiful when she smiled. She was like an angel with a perfect face. Not to mention her hair and style and body and well, everything. She was just perfect. I wanted her so badly- more then I'd wanted Mellissa Devry in the second grade before she moved to Alaska and broke my heart.

I don't think I'd ever really liked a girl since then. That was too painful. I was more of a hook-up guy with the occasional girlfriend for convenience. But no, I didn't want to just Bella to kiss and then move on. I wanted Bella to be mine and only mine. The idea of Bella even touching another guy makes me want to rip their arms off and burn them. It hurts my heart too. I didn't like the way she's already making me feel.

A couple of hours and I'm already getting whipped. What was wrong with me?

Mr. Banner began to talk to the class. "What was that- at lunch?" I hissed to Bella.

"What's it to you?" She sneered.

Clearly she didn't feel the same way about me as I did to her. "Well considering the fact that it includes my sister not sitting with us at lunch, I think it's very much my business." I stated, feeling hurt.

"Well, go ask her. She's your sister, not me." She said in a very 'duh' tone.

I glowered at her pretty face for a few moments as she eyed the teacher walking in front of the class. "He waddles." She finally surmised.

I cracked a smile despite my agitation. I watched the teacher closely. She was right. I snorted in my attempts of hiding a smile and the teacher glared at us before continuing on with his lessons.

"Nice," She stated in her cool voice. Damn, I thought she was over that with the waddling comment. "No," She answered my unasked question. "I still hate you."

My jaw dropped. Way to get straight to the point. I hadn't known her feelings were that strong- deep loathing, sure? But hate was a strong word.

"You tormented me as a child and though I've tried to forget, that kind of hurt so early in life is hard to get over. And it's not as though you've matured so greatly that I can just overlook it either. You're still the same shallow Edward you were. Face it- you wouldn't be ever trying to get my attention if it weren't for the fact that I've got boobs and better hair and clothes. Would you?"

Her dark eyes locked with mine and stayed there. I found myself stuttering like a fool under her intense gaze. "N-no." I hung my head.

She was right. Looks are important to me, and if you looked at who I was going out with, I guess you could say it was more important then personality. Talking to Lauren was like talking to a tree. In my defense I didn't realize that until today. But who could go out with someone they weren't attracted to. And so what, I was a jerk as a kid. I don't torment people for no reason now.

I looked back up at Bella but she was no where to be found. Actually, the classroom was empty except for Mr. Banner.

"You gonna leave or what?" He called.

I glared at him and stalked out of the classroom. I guess I missed the bell ringing too.

BPOV:

The rest of the week continued in the same fashion. Mike still thought Alice and I were married. Edward was still pissed because he didn't know and because of Alice and I sitting with Mike at lunch. Alice and I were fast friends and Rosalie was our third partner in crime, the 'bridesmaid' at our extravagant wedding. I continued to ask Edward questions that made him stutter, become embarrassed, and have to think hard about who he is. I don't think he really liked my questions because of the results coming on his end, but whatever.

"I'm so excited for tonight!" Alice squealed as I opened my car door. I shook my head at her and saw Rosalie who was still walking over. She wasn't skipping over like the certain bouncing pixie next to me.

"Me too," I smiled. "You said your brother was going to be at Emmett's house, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," She brushed me off with a wave of her small hand. "I don't get why you don't just forgive him already and have a _normal_ conversation with the kid where you're not messing with his head. He's practically drooling all over you."

"Exactly," I pointed a finger at her and she stared at it and then back up at me. "I want someone I can talk to, someone that won't just leave if he gets what he wants- not that that's happened." I reassured Alice before she flipped on me. "If he wants me for keeps he's going to have to prove it, and I mean really prove it. I was one hundred percent positivity that this is real. I can feel it- this is either going to crash and burn or fly beautifully. There is no middle ground. So I want to save myself the heartache and find out now, before I'm in too deep."

Rosalie put her hand on my shoulder. "I feel you. That's why I'm glad I know Emmett is in love with me. He doesn't even look at other girls." Rosalie beamed.

"That's because you're the hottest girl basically since forever." I rolled my eyes.

Alice chuckled. "That and the fact that you trained him like a dog." Alice pointed a finger sternly at the air. "No, bad Emmett!"

I laughed and Rosalie pouted. "The worst part is I can very much picture doggie-training Emmett and you being the one to do it, Rose. I bet he was a regular horn-dog before you came along."

"He was," Alice vouched.

I smirked. Typical Emmett. "Let's go to class."

When we were at lunch a very excited girl with poofy brown hair came to talk to us. I remember her, the blabber mouth.

"So, I'm having this party tonight and it's going to be amazing. There's going to be a DJ and…" She continued to describe her party.

"Listen, Jennifer." I interrupted as politely as possible but it still came out slightly impatient.

"It's Jessica." She corrected with a sunken expression.

"Right, of course, sorry." I pardoned with a forced smile. "I highly doubt that we will be able to attend your party tonight seeing as were having our own little intimate one between the three of us. But if you're lucky, we'll grace you with our prescence."

Alice and Rosalie smirked as we continued to walk to our seats. Once again we sat with Mike.

EPOV:

"Okay, you're right." Emmett finally stated as he watched Mike practically drool over Rosalie. "This has gone on long enough and I say that we go over there and break up this little pow-wow. "

Just then my phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket and looked at it. Alice. DON'T YOU DARE COME OVER HERE. WE'LL BE BACK MONDAY. I'M WARNING YOU.

"Damn," I cursed.

"What?" Emmett asked. I showed him and Jasper the text message.

"She thinks of everything." Jasper exclaimed.

"Well, let's go anyways. Alice is your girlfriend but Edward, here, and I don't have to worry." Emmett boasted until he received a warning on his cell phone too, as well as Jasper.

"I guess that's all of us." I huffed.

"Yeah," Emmett pouted.

Monday couldn't come sooner. And I wasn't even dating Bella. I wondered how they were taking it.

BPOV:

At the end of a very long Friday, Alice, Rose and I convened and Alice's house. "I'm home," I cried happily. Alice's large three story house was so much more like what I was accommodated to.

"You're the only one who hasn't nearly fainted at our house." Alice laughed. It was by far the most beautiful house I'd seen in Forks and was up there on my list of nice houses in general. It was a soft white color and rectangular with a timeless architecture that could have been three hundred years old in design with a porch that wrapped around the first story.

Yes, this was more like me.

"I've got everything set up already." Alice announced happily.

I looked around the spacious living room. It was probably originally several rooms. It most certainly was ready. The couches were pushed out to make room for three sleeping bags and one large bean bag fit for several people. There was a table next to it filled with junk food. Beside the table was a large pile of almost every type of magazine out there, all new editions, too. The flat screen television had the drawers under it opened to reveal a stash of movies too numerous to mention.

"You weren't lying, were you?" I asked with a chuckle.

"This is how it always is with Alice. So get used to it." Rosalie informed.

Just today I was told how lucky I was to be going to their house tonight by some bottle-blonde. Apparently this was a very exclusive thing. Whatever. They just couldn't get invited because they were too small town for people like them who were meant to live in sprawling cities in apartment flats when they grew up.

"Somehow, I don't doubt that."

We picked out several movies to watch later and took out magazines and went through Alice's closet. I couldn't fit into her long sleeve t-shirts or jeans because they were too short but I could fit into her short sleeve ones and shorts.

"Okay let's eat some pizza. I'm starved." Rosalie patted her flat stomach and opened the lid of a pepperoni pizza.

Just then the door busted open and Emmett came through, "Pizza!"

"Out!" Alice hollered and pointed at the front door where Jasper filled in, trying to hide behind an embarrassed Edward.

"Sorry sis," Emmett apologized with out much regret. "But Jasper's parents wouldn't let us order pizza so we had to get some of yours."

"But we only ordered three." Wailed Alice as Edward and Emmett each grabbed a box.

"Well order more and we'll chill here for a while." Emmett reasoned.

My eyes widened. They weren't supposed to be here. I tried to send Alice signals as she thought through it. Her eyes turned upon Jasper and she smiled. "Okay."

No! But it was too late. Edward was already ordering more pizza and Emmett had flopped down on the couch next to Rosalie, putting his arm around her. Jasper and Alice were getting all cozy, leaving me alone.

I crossed my arms across my chest and huffed as I plopped down on the now overly crowded bean bag. I ended up squished between Edward and Emmett, which was awkward because everyone was coupled off and Edward kept pushing in closer to me in an attempt not to fall off the beanbag.

"We need more soda." Emmett announced as he began to sit up.

I jumped up quickly. "I'll get it!" I said desperately.

He gave me a look but sat back down.

I ran out the door and began to look through the filled fridge.

"Bella," I heard a voice call behind me.

I turned around and found a pair of startlingly close green eyes staring back at me.

"Yes?" I breathed as I backed away until I was up against the counter.

"I need to talk to you." Edward stated as he stared me down. For the first time in a very long time _I_ was nervous…

**_Alright, cliffy. :) Heh, I enjoy those. Okay here's to something I've never done before. I have a lot, a lot of ideas and stuff for this story but I'm unsure what to use. So if anyone wants to be my idea-hearer and have chapters before I post them so you can review them- just let me know :) I'll put two songs on the next chapter._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Whoohoo, here's another chapter. It took a while for me to update because I've had a lot of crap going on. I dumped my boyfriend and after the fact I found out some very interesting information that made me glad I did break up with him (because before I actually felt bad) and yeah. What does one do with old stuff given to you by old boyfriends. I keep jewelry but what about Valentines day stuff? I figured throwing it out would be slightly rude... but honestly, what do I do with it? And yeah, there's been other crap like planning our cruise over spring break and shopping. But since I've gone and gotten myself grounded for getting a 62 on a math test that 20 freakin 7 people failed! (obviously it was a teacher error, not a student one) _**

**_Well, here's the story!_**

"What do you want?" I asked in a hard voice to hide my unease.

"I was hoping that well…" He trailed off and looked down at the floor.

Seconds passed and I found the butterflies in my stomach moving around at alarming rate while the anticipation grew. "Spit it out already, Edward." I spat.

He looked up and his eyes met mine. The nervousness was reflected back at me. Was Edward really nervous too? "Would you like to go out with me?"

I felt my jaw drop. That was unexpected. Couldn't he see that I hated him? "I… Uhm… Listen, Edward… I just… no… I'm sorry."

I ran out the door quickly, trying to escape that unbelievably sad expression on his face. It was heartbreaking, but there was no way it was real. I doubted that there was one inch of him that cared for the girls he hurt when he was through with them. I wasn't going to be one of those girls.

"Bella," Emmett addressed me in a disapproving tone. "Sodas?"

"Oh," I sighed. "Right, sorry. I'll just go get them now…" I inched off back towards the room unhappily.

Edward was sitting down at the counter with his face in his hands. I don't think he heard me until I opened fridge which caused him to jump. He looked like he was almost ready to cry.

"Soda," I explained, holding up the 2liter can.

"Oh," He said lamely before going back to putting his face in his hands.

I hesitated a few seconds before I realized he wasn't going to say anything and walked towards the door.

"Bella," Edward called as my hand just touched the door knob.

"Yes?" I answered quietly.

"Why?" He asked, sounding muffled by his face in his hands.

"Why what?" I played dumb. I knew exactly.

"You know why." He pulled his head up with a scowl on his pretty face.

"Edward, I don't want to be one of those girls- the ones you date without knowing, use them, and dump them. I don't trust you and I still don't like you. A disturbed childhood is one hard thing to forget." I explained, feeling like myself again. I have no clue why I was actually feeling s_orry _for _Edward Cullen _earlier, the Edward Cullen who ruined my self esteem as a child and uses girls…

"Bella, you won't be! I swear it. This is different… I can feel it." Edward spoke heartily.

I just rolled my eyes. He sure was a charmer. And that would be my downfall. "Words are words. I want proof that this is different. I want to be one hundred percent positive before I even _consider_ doing this." I saw his face fall when I mentioned only considering it. "That's right… as of now, it isn't a possibility. Work your ass off, and you might have a chance. Until then, you're still the same girl-using boy who ruined my childhood- what is supposed to be the best memories of your life."

And with that I walked out of the room with the soda with me and a proud smile on my face. I certainly knew how to silence a man. The only regrets I had were for feeling sympathy and getting nervous to talk to him. After all, he was only a boy- a very gorgeous one, but a boy who breaks hearts.

EPOV:

I watched Bella walk out of the room with a shrew smile on beautiful face. Clearly she was proud of herself for what she'd come up with and leaving a hell of a lot for me to think about.

Clearly Bella was very hard to impress or change the mind of. It reminded me of Pride and Prejudice when Darcy was saying how his fault was that his once his good opinion of you was lost, it was lost forever. Maybe that was how Bella thought of things. And if that truly was the case, I really was going to have to work my ass off.

I sat at the kitchen counter and put my head down onto the smooth counter tops and repeatedly bashed my head quietly. How does someone impress someone as un-impressible as Bella enough to make her not hate you anymore?

I ran through ideas in my head for a while once I'd stopped banging my head against the counter. I'm pretty sure there was still a red mark where I'd been resting/banging my head against the table.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" I heard Emmett's booming laughter come from the doorway.

I groaned but didn't lift my head as my arms hung limply to my sides.

"Yeah, you look like you're dead." Jasper agreed, also laughing at my misery.

"Well, you missed the whole movie so it's time to take your sorry butt home!" Then I was thrown over Emmett's shoulder and towed to the car. All the while I was beating on his shoulders with my fists and telling him to put me down. Somewhere between the kitchen and the car we had passed the girls, who were all laughing at me as well. At least I could take pride in knowing that I brought a smile to Bella's face in one way or another.

When we were in the car again I was bombarded with questions. 'What's wrong with you?' 'What the hell happened to your head?' 'Did you ask her out?' 'What'd she say?' 'Dude, your forehead is read. What'd you do?' 'Hah, did Bella hit you in the head with a rolling pin?' 'Are you sick or something?'

"Enough!" I finally yelled. They were giving me a headache. "I'll tell you everything that happened if you two would just… _shut up_!"

They both immediately quieted and gave me a look, encouraging me to go on.

"Well," I took a deep breath and began. "So, I went in there and asked Bella if she wanted to go out with me and she said no and that I'd have to work for it and show her that I was really committed and she wasn't just going to be one of those girls who I 'use and dump without a care for their feelings.' Ugh," I groaned.

Emmett just laughed. "Can't blame the girl, though- you do have a lot of those. But, damn, Alice and Rosalie are rubbing off on her big time. I remember when Rose did that to me."

"You bet I do. They almost _have_ to be cautious when it comes to dating. It's too bad we chose the smart girls, the ones who know to make sure they knew what they're getting themselves into. Bella is no different then them, if not more guarded. You've got quiet the reputation for using girls, there, Edward." Jasper put in.

I just sighed. "I'm not going to hurt her. I can't explain it…" I mused aloud. "It's strange. I just want to kiss her, hold her… But the idea of someone else doing that… it makes me… angry…" I was suddenly furious at the thought of anyone else touching her.

"That doesn't sound too much like some award winning speak to make her fall in love with you." Emmett sounded a bit disappointed in my words.

"No, no," I quickly corrected. "It's more then that. She's just different. She makes me have to think thoroughly to answer her questions and the more she asks the more I want to answer. I love talking to her, despite her confusing manner of asking questions and the way she dances around my questions or counter-questioning me instead of answering them. She's clever and cunning, she's book smart, she's beautiful… she may not exactly be the kindest person if she doesn't like you but I can tell she has a good heart. She just drives me wild…" I finished, smiling brightly as I thought about her.

"Wow, she's got you smiling like an idiot for no reason." Jasper noted with a small smile of his own.

"Oh, I was so right! She's already got you whipped!" Emmett hollered jovially as we pulled into the driveway.

"And Rosalie doesn't have you whipped?" I countered.

It was strange how I felt almost happy about being whipped. It was exciting to feel this way about someone for a change. This was a different feeling then when I knew I was going to get what I wanted from a girl right away, with Bella I had to work for her heart- unlike the many girls at our school who would openly admit to having an obsession with me. And I wanted more from Bella then the physical stuff. I wanted to be able to hold her for hours and talk to her about every little thing that runs through that complex brain of hers and dissect her complicated ways of thinking until I can read her like a book.

"Like a dog, man," Emmett announced, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Good Lord, I think he's in love." Jasper cried, probably meaning it.

I wouldn't doubt him at the moment. This was better then Mellissa Devry, way better!

BPOV:

"Okay," Alice spoke up as soon as the boys left. Alice and Rosalie turned to me on the bean bag where I'd been sitting for the past hour with a blank expression on my face as we watched movies. "What the _hell_ happened in there with Edward?"

"Well, he asked me out..." I trailed off as I waited for their screaming to ensure.

Sure enough, two loud squeals echoed through the living room and I hid my face. "Oh my gosh, what did you say?!" Alice shrieked.

When I didn't answer both her and Rose grabbed my hands and pulled them away from my face. "Well," Rosalie demanded.

"No," I sighed.

"You said no?" Rosalie cried and Alice let out a frustrated groan as I nodded.

"Details, I want all the details." Alice peered at me intently.

"Well, I was getting the soda and I turned around and he was right there. And I mean _right there_. I backed up and I said 'yes'. And then he said 'I need to talk to you.' Then he didn't say anything. Then I said 'What do you want?' in a not very nice way. And then he stuttered before finally saying 'Would you like to go out with me?' And then I stuttered and then finally told him no. Then I left but forgot the soda so I went back in and he looked sad and it made me feel bad but he wouldn't say anything until I was about to leave. And then he asked why and then I played dumb but then I told him that I didn't want to be one of those girls and he told me I wouldn't be and then I told him he's going to have to work his ass off." I surmised.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Alice cried. "You're killing me, Bella! I need more details. What exactly did he say?"

"He swore that it was different, that he could 'feel it.'" I quoted his words sarcastically. Feel it, my ass. Hah, that doesn't sound right.

"Bella, I think he could be serious about his…" Alice warned.

"Seriously," Rose agreed. "I've never seen him so out of it for a girl, go so out of his way. I mean he was sitting in the kitchen for at least an hour."

Alice nodded. "But this will only work if you give him a chance, Bella." Alice informed me. "He has all the potential to be a good boyfriend- if you show him how, he'll get it. Momma didn't raise no fool." Alice added in a 'gangster' voice.

I chuckled. "Get a life, Alice."

She glared at me but quickly moved on to ask me another question. "So, do you like Edward?" I opened my mouth to point out my childhood hatred but she added, "Excluding your stupid vendetta against him."

I huffed. "It's not _stupid_, Alice."

She rolled her eyes at me. "You didn't answer the question."

I growled in frustration. "He's unbelievably gorgeous." I finally admitted.

"But do you _like_ him?" Rosalie asked.

I shook my head. "He's a man whore."

They both giggled. "Well, what if he changed? I can already see you have an affect on him. So what if… What if he was all for you- deeply and madly in love with you?" Alice spoke hypothetically.

"If he gets like that then I'll let you know." I grinned at their frustrated faces.

I wasn't in the mood to talk about my non-existent love life with their testosterone-fueled brother. No, I wanted to watch graphic horror movies until I was about ready to throw up they were that disgusting. I needed distraction so I would stop replaying the conversation in my head or picturing what things would be like if Edward really did devote himself to me. Something told me it'd be very, very nice.

"Well, someone's grouchy!" Alice retorted unhappily as she crossed her arms and glared at the TV.

"I'm sorry," I apologized sincerely. "I just really don't want to talk about it. It has me stressed and I just need to stop thinking about it before I get a stress pimple or something equally as disgusting."

Alice nodded, pacified. "Don't worry, girl. Rosalie and I went through the same thing when we were first 'passing judgment.'"

Rosalie agreed. "Yeah, so stressful- but if Edward is anything like Emmett or Jasper- which he is- you'll have no trouble whipping him into shape."

"Ugh," I groaned. "No offense, but I don't want to be doing and whipping of your brother in any form. Can we please talk about something else?"

They both laughed with a roll of their eyes. "You are so over-dramatic, Bella."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I fell back on the beanbag and closed my eyes while pinching the bridge of my nose, a reaction to stress.

"Come on, we'll put on a nice horror movie for you." I felt the beanbag shift as Alice got up and picked out several movies. Once the first once got started I sat up and paid strict attention to it. After several others, Alice and Rosalie had fallen asleep on the beanbag and I was bored.

I got up and took a stroll around their house. It felt somewhat nosey but I had nothing better to do. I wasn't sure if it was a reaction to the scary movies or what but I felt that same presence as before as I looked out the windows and quickly sped up until I passed it. What was it about Forks that freaked me out so much? I never got scared over movies in New York. Then again, New York wasn't as good of a place to shoot a horror as this small, tree covered town.

I heard the boards creak behind me and my whole body tensed. I froze in place and waited until I heard the creaking pass. Someone was up. I took several deep calming breaths as I told myself it's just Alice or Rosalie. I followed the noise in an effort to calm myself down.

The noise turned into the kitchen and I followed the person into their quietly. It certainly didn't sound like Rose or Alice. The footsteps were much too heavy. The lights were suddenly switched on and I saw Emmett standing there in the kitchen. I gasped at the surprise and the person turned around.

"Holy shit, Bella!" Emmett roared as he put a hand to his heart. "Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack?!"

I laughed slightly hysterically. That scared me so bad! "No, sorry. I heard someone in the hall as was checking who it was." He nodded and opened the fridge. "Why are you here?"

"What does it look like I'm here for? Food, duh," He answered for himself.

"Don't they have food where you guys were staying?" I asked.

"Not my favorite midnight snack- marshmallows with peanut butter. His parent's thought they had marshmallows but they didn't so I had to come all the way back over here." He pouted.

I shook my head at him with a slight chuckle. "You're insane." I told him.

He took a seat at the kitchen counter and patted the seat next to him. I sat down immediately and watched him eat his disgusting snack. "Don't knock it 'till you try it." I gave him an 'are you kidding me?' look and he just grinned. "Seriously, Bella, this is some good stuff."

He dipped another one into the peanut butter and handed it to me. I eyed it doubtfully before putting it in my mouth. I pretended to gag and he looked shocked. I smiled and shook my head. "It's good." I attempted to say through my marshmallow filled mouth but it came out like mush.

Emmett laughed heartily. "Wait, it's good right?"

I nodded as I tried to swallow the puffy, sticky food. Once I finally had it down I took a long gulp of the glass of water he was drinking. "Yeah, but I'm never having it again. That thing is so hard to swallow."

"That's what she said!" Emmett cried.

"Ha, I'll admit- I set myself up for that one." I hung my head. I was usually so good at not saying anything that could be taken in a perverted way.

"Hell yeah, you did!" He laughed but quickly calmed down. "So, what are you doing up so late? Alice and Rose are asleep and from the look of it they'd been out for a while."

"I couldn't sleep." I offered vaguely and tried to shake off that eerie feeling that seemed to have taken over my subconscious again.

He scoffed. "Thoughts of a certain bronze haired boy running through your imagination too much to let you sleep..."

"No!" I defended immediately. He shook his head. "Maybe…" He gave me a look. "Fine, yes, I've been thinking about it."

"And…" He coaxed.

"I'm still not going to date him. He's not getting off the hook that easy. My brains just been given too much to think about at once and I need time to think through it all, is all. I have a bad tendency to overanalyze every little thing." I admitted.

"Edward too- we were playing Halo but Jasper and I ended up killing him so bad that he just left and went out for a jog to clear his head."

I nodded and stored that information in my head for future study. It seemed we had a lot of the same habits.

"He really likes you, you know." Emmett offered after a while of silence.

I cocked my head to the side. "Oh, really," I asked in a disbelieving tone with a hint of sarcasm.

He nodded enthusiastically. "You should have heard him in the car, going on about how different you are, how you make him think, how he loves talking to you, how clever and cunning and smart and beautiful you are. Oh, let's not forget about how you drive him wild."

I tried to hide the smile on my face but failed miserably.

"Look, you do like him!" Emmett cried.

I quickly snapped out of it. "I do not! I'm flattered, is all. No second hand compliment is going to make me like him. Nope, no way- I want him to tell me himself about everything I make him feel and I want it romantic, not in an 'Oh, baby, you make me so hot. Let's bang.' Sort of way. I want more then that too. I'm going to push him to his very limits to test him." I grinned at the thought.

"You might just end up being worse then Rose. And let me tell you, she was pretty bad." Emmett laughed. "But I think Edward needs it. He's as bad as I was about hooking up with a pretty girl." He must have seen the murderous look in my eyes because he quickly amended. "But don't worry. It didn't take long for Rose to break me in. And you've already got Edward hooked."

I just nodded and continued to stare at the kitchen sink faucet.

"Really, Bella, you don't have anything to worry about. He's already falling under your spell and this one's unbreakable. Edward gets addicted for life."

"I get it. I'm just thinking." I told him so maybe he'd leave me alone to my thoughts. _Gee, thanks, Emmett, for giving me another hours worth of information to think about_. I thought sarcastically.

He looked at the clock on the wall and stood up. "I better get back so I'm not one of the walking dead tomorrow. I'll catch up with you later." I nodded and he gave me a quick hug- which was more of a strangle hold. "You should try and get some sleep too, Bells." He called as he headed out.

I decided to make myself a pot of coffee and pull an all-nighter so I could get all my thinking done and then sleep all day tomorrow.

**_Heh, so basically I have decided that I will not update any of my stories (and I have all new chapters for every single one of them ready to go AND a new story ready to post!) unless this one recieves over 90 reviews, Fallen From Grace recieves 52, and Bring Me Down recieves 505. Heh, so have fun. I will not budge on this. So review if you want to know how any of these stories go:)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Yeah, so I got bored not updating and it made me really, really lazy so I haven't written anymore then I already have written. And my computer freaked out on me and deleted what I'd written for Bring Me Down. So I get the pleasure of re-writting that lovely chapter. Whoohoo!_**

BPOV:

?xml:namespace prefix o ns "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" 

"Bella?" I heard a sleepy voice call when I snuck back into the kitchen after a very long night spent sitting on the rocking chair on the Cullen's back porch.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Where have you been?" Rosalie called again.

"I was just getting a drink." I lied easily.

"Oh, don't give me that bull. You haven't been here all night. Now, what's up?" She was now fully awake and sitting up on the beanbag. ?xml:namespace prefix st1 ns "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags" Alice was still sound asleep with her mouth hanging slightly agape. 

"I was sitting outside. And I had a very interesting conversation with a certain boyfriend of yours last night." I offered.

"Did they not have marshmallows again?" She asked. I nodded with a smile on my face. Emmett was ridiculously predictable sometimes. "What'd you guys talk about?"

"Well he told me that Edward went running because he had a lot to think about and then Emmett told me he really likes me. Apparently I'm 'different and clever and smart and cunning and beautiful, I make Edward think, he loves talking to me, and I drive him wild!'" I finished with fake enthusiasm. 

"I see you trying to hide it Miss Bella Swan but you like him."

I just rolled my eyes. "That's what Emmett said but I denied it- just like I'm doing now to you. So, no, I don't like him. And then I told him I was going to push Edward to his very limits. And he said I might end up being worse then you but Edward needs that because Edward was just as bad as him. Then he told me not to worry because it didn't take you long to break him in and I've already got Edward hooked, addicted for life, under my unbreakable spell- take you pick."

"Awe, Bella, I can't believe he said all those things about you. Trust me- this is going to work out."

"I'm not going easy on him." I told her.

"Oh, no!" She said loudly, causing Alice to begin to stir. "Work him hard, baby. I'm just saying that your work won't go to waste on him."

"What's going on?" Alice spoke groggily. She rubbed her eyes and then blinked up at us.

"Bella and I were just having a little chat, is all." Rosalie smiled.

Alice nodded, too tired to pry, and flopped back down with her eyes closed.

"Good morning, girls." A musically soft voice called from upstairs. 

I looked in the direction of the voice and saw Snow White coming down the stairs. This women was gorgeous with her heart shaped face and hair that contrasted amazingly against her flawless pale skin. 

"Hey, mom," Alice's muffled voice called from where she had her face buried in the beanbag.

Her mom laughed lightly and then her eyes fell upon me and her face brightened. "Ah, so this must be Isabella Swan. I've heard a lot about you."

I smiled. "Yes, Ma'am, that would be me."

"I'm Esme, Alice and Edward's mother."

"Nice to meet you, Esme." I got up to shake her hand when she reached the bottom of the stairs but was instead pulled into a big hug. 

"You're perfect for him." She whispered into my ear before pulling away.

My face registered shock but I composed myself quickly before pulling away, a strange smile taking its place.

"I'll go make you girls breakfast while you go get showered and cleaned up." 

We all went upstairs to Alice's magnificent room. All the walls were white but one, which was painted pink with many sized white circles and outlines of circles. She had a large circular bed in the center of her room and then no other furniture. 

"Uhm, Alice… I think someone miss placed your dressers." I told her.

She just laughed at me and opened the door to her closet. In there were shelves on one side and drawers on another and then the rest of the walk in closet was hanger after thousands of hangers filled with clothes. 

"Never mind- I found them!" I called. 

She turned to the side and pressed play on her iPod that was plugged into one of the docks. "The bathroom is across the hall and there's another one all the way down at the other end of the hall. I'll go into my parent's room."

I nodded and went to the bathroom across the hall and showered.

APOV:

As soon as I got changed after my shower I took out my cell phone and dialed Edward's number.

"What do you want?" was the response I got when he picked up.

"It's nice to talk to you too, brother." I said sarcastically.

"Get to the point, please, Alice?" He asked, sounded extremely tired.

"What are you going to do for Bella?" I asked.

He let out a loud sigh and I could hear him moving around on the other end of the phone. "I have no idea!" He cried. "Everything I come up with sounds stupid or not enough to impress her. Help me, Alice. I really, really want this to work out."

I smiled and jumped up and down silently. He really wanted this. "Alright, listen closely. Bella is already warming up to the idea. I can see it. But she's stubborn as hell so even if she wants it, she won't let herself have it. So you have to really, really work. I think a butt load of roses in her bedroom with a card on each rose stating something you love about her will be a good start." 

I heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Oh, crap, I have to go. Good luck!" And I hung up, quickly stashing the phone.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked in an all-knowing voice.

"Just giving Edward a little hint- the boy needed a bit of a jumpstart." 

BPOV:

After a very nice day of shopping with Alice and Rose, I was finally home and about ready to drop dead of exhaustion. 

"Holy, shit!" I yelled and dropped my bags as I entered my room- which was covered in gorgeous roses.

I walked over and picked one up. There was a card on it. My dearest Bella, I love your smile. And Bella, I love the way your brown eyes say everything your lips won't and your face gives nothing and everything away. And I love the way you give me heart attacks just by looking at me. And I love the way you challenge me. And I love how you don't just let anyone in. And I want to get to know everything about you. And Your blushes fascinate me and are adorable.. And I love your sense of style and how you can make me want you even wearing baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt. And You have the cutest little nose. And I love your rosy, full lips. And I love how smart you are. And You have to be the most beautiful girl my eyes have ever beheld. And I could talk to you for days and weeks in a row and never run out of something to say and never grow tired of it. 

In totally there were probably 60 roses around my room and each one of them had a note. They ranged from cheesy to hot to sensual to romantic to unbearably sweet. It was a nice gesture.

Just then my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"Did you get my roses?" Edward's soft voice asked timidly.

"Yeah," I answered slowly. "I did."

"Well?" He questioned, sounding nervous. 

Good, I was certainly not going to be the nervous one anymore. I hated being nervous. But something in my stomach refused to stop fluttering. 

"They were very… nice." I finished.

"Just nice?" He sounded disappointed.

"They were impressive. I'll admit." I said to give him a small ego boost.

I could almost hear his smile on the other end of the phone. "You sound tired." He noted.

"Yeah, I am- which is why I'm going to get off the phone now. I'll see you in science. Good night, Edward." 

I hung up without waiting for him to say goodbye and fell asleep with pleasant dreams about a beautiful bronze haired boy and brunette girl.

When I woke up that morning though, I didn't feel nearly as pleasant. My head was pounding and I felt like I could throw up. Lovely.

"Hey, dad," I called meekly.

He was in there just a few seconds after I called. "Yes, Bella?"

"I really don't feel well. Can I stay home?" I asked as I watched his concentration go out the window as he took in the vast amount of roses filling up every crevice of my room.

He nodded slowly. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, nothing like that- he's just trying to win my affection so I'll even consider to date him, let alone be my boyfriend."

He looked appeased. "I'll go excuse you from class. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm good, thanks." He left the room and I heard the low tone of his voice and he talked on the phone.

I laid back down on my pillow and fell quickly back asleep, only to be woken up a few hours later by a text message making my phone beep loudly in my ear.

HEY BABY! ARE YOU SICK? Alice's text read.

I groaned at the phone for waking me up. YEAH, I HAVE A TERRIBLE HEADACHE AND I FEEL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO BE SICK. I'M JUST STAYING HOME AND SLEEPING. SEE YOU TOMORROW. I typed, eager to get back to bed. 

But much to my dismay my phone went off again ten minutes later just as I was about to pass into unconsciousness. SORRY ABOUT THAT. YOU AREN'T ALERGIC TO ROSES, ARE YOU?

NO MA'AM. PAY ATTENTION TO CLASS THOUGH, MISSY! I'LL CALL YOU TONIGHT. I hoped she got the message but just in case, I turned my phone off. 

The rest of the day and night just flew by considering I was sleeping and I soon found myself dressed in a pair of my favorite sweatpants and a tight white t-shirt with my hair thrown into messy bun on the top of my head and on my way to school. 

(A/N: No labels! You're all very welcome by the way! But I will thrown in labels every once in a while because when you have money, labels is what it's all about- just no more advertising!)

"Bella, where the hell where you last night?" Alice immediately bombarded me.

"Uhm, my house…" I gave her a look.

"I called you so many times. I thought you'd died or something!"

I chuckled at her ridiculous over worrying. "I turned my phone off because I was trying to sleep." I said as I turned the thing back on. Sure enough, there were 17 missed calls 7 voice mails and 9 text messages. " Alice, you need help."

She pouted. "Sorry for being a good friend." She apologized, playing the guilt trip.

I wrapped my arm around her. "I'm sorry, Alice. You're a great friend and I shouldn't have been like that when all you were doing was carrying. Happy now?"

She grinned and shook her head. "I'll only be happy if you buy me a latté on our quadruple date Saturday."

If I had been drinking at that moment I would have spit it all out. "Excuse me?"

"Don't have a heart attack, woman. It's not a date with Edward. Don't worry." I let out the breath I'd been unconsciously holding. "We had planned it about a week before you arrived in our desperation to get Edward on a normal date. So, we set him up with Angela Webber." I nodded, trying to ignore the sliver of jealously that shouldn't be there. "But we wanted you to come too. So, since we couldn't cancel on Angela after so much planning and convincing Edward, we just decided to get you a date with Ben, the boy in our math class."

I nodded. "Sounds good to me." Not! I almost screamed. Ben was a nice guy, but he didn't interest me. Quite frankly, I could see myself bored to tears on this date. I could see him more with…Angela Webber. She was a nice, pretty girl and he was nice good-looking boy. Perfect. But then that would leave me with… Edward… No, thanks. "What are we doing?"

"We're going to lunch and then to this amusement park a bit away from Seattle. It's got an amazing fireworks and lights show at night. And then you, Rose, Angela and I are going to have a sleepover. Girls in one car and the boys will be in another. It'll be fun! I swear."

"Yeah, fun."

"And don't forget about my latté!" Alice danced off to class and I followed her, a lot less the slightly excited for our date.

It was soon Saturday morning and I found myself in Alice's room with Rose. Conversation with Edward had been minimal that week because Mr. Banner decided to either give us notes to write down or make us watch videos. Let me say, he does more student watching then video watching because he gave kids who whispered detentions. Thankfully, Edward didn't want a detention either because he didn't try to talk in class. 

"Bella, hurry up and get over here so I can do your makeup!" Alice called as I tried to help Rosalie clean up the mess she made when the powder fell onto the floor.

"I can do my own make-up, you know!" I huffed as I stood up with the used wet paper towel.

"I know, but Rose doesn't let me do hers!" She pouted and I complied, sitting in the chair she had taken from her dad's study.

The next while was spent getting us all ready and soon Angela arrived on the Cullen doorstep, where Rosalie quickly did her makeup and hair. I'd almost whished Rose did mine because she went quicker, although a lot rougher.

"Honey, I'm home!" Emmett boomed from downstairs. 

Alice scurried to put the makeup away and we joined Ben, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett downstairs. Alice and Rose were immediately scooped up by Jasper and Emmett, leaving the rest of us standing there.

"You look amazing, Bella." Edward compliment softly while ducking his head.

I laughed a little at how nervous he was. "Thanks," was all I said.

"Let's blow this joint." Emmett laughed at his own joke before racing off to the car. The rest of us followed and got into our cars and we took off, and I mean took off.

"Don't you think this car is going a little too fast?" I questioned Alice as she pushed the car up past eighty.

"Bella, dearest, I'm just getting started."

And that was no lie either. Her and Emmett were literally racing the cars at around ninety miles per hour with cars full of people. "This is not safe. This is not safe. This is not safe!" I chanted.

"Will you please just shut up, Bella? You're breaking my concentration!" Alice yelled.

I shut my mouth continued to repeat the mantra in my head, squeezing my eyes shut. Angela was just as scared as me while Rosalie sat calmly in the front as if we were just cruising slowly down the highway instead of tearing it up. 

We arrived there much earlier then we would have if we had been going at legal speeds. We all were chatting excitedly as the waiter came to take our orders. We were in some nice restaurant in Seattle with everyone sitting next to their respective partners- Alice, Jasper, Ben and I sitting on one side and Angela, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett sitting on the other side.

I fidgeted in my seat a little as the conversation somehow ended up being quiet talk between our neighbors once the waiter left. Ben wasn't saying anything. 

"So…" He started awkwardly. I had the strongest urge to make the awkward turkey sign, but kept it at bay. "How do you like Forks so far?"

I almost smacked myself in the forehead. "Its wet… but the people seem pretty cool, for the most part."

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Well, there are a few people I most certainly don't like. They talk too much."

"Jessica and Mike?" He guessed with certainty.

"Yes, most definitely- Jessica never shuts up and Mike won't leave me alone. They are much too small town for someone like me. No offense! I really didn't mean to sound stuck up. But they are _the_ definition of small town."

He shook his head. "No harm taken, they are what give us small town people a bad name."

I smiled, relieved that he didn't take offense to my carelessness. I forgot who I was talking to for a moment there.

"So, what do miss most about New York?" He asked. 

What is with these stupid questions? Seriously, I got enough of these the first week of school. He's a nice guy and all, most certainly better then Mike, but he was so boring! Goodness, it felt like I was talking to someone that I hardly knew at a ten year high school reunion or something awkward and uninteresting like that.

"Well, I'd have to say the city itself. I loved the feeling of walking to school on the bustling streets of New York on a crisp November morning with a nice hot mocha cappuccino in my hands and wearing my favorite new coat." I smiled to myself as I thought about all those mornings that had made me feel so lucky to be living in New York.

EPOV:

I listened as Bella described her most missed thing about New York. She could have been an author from the way she described things so realistically, like you could believe you were there, without even thinking about it. 

And Ben just nodded. I could understand that feeling. Sometimes Bella just made you speechless. 

I felt almost bad because Angela kept trying to ask me the same sorts of questions Ben had been asking Bella but I was almost ignoring her. I was only giving her basic answers to the question and leaving her nothing else to make conversation with. But I was too caught up in watching Bella's facial expressions to even care. It was only clue to know what she was thinking. For the most part, she was extremely difficult to read. I'd guess she's spent many years perfecting that careful mask. But there were only subtle things that you'd have to really pay attention to catch that gave away what she was thinking. For instance, the little twitch down in her lips and the slight change in her eyes showed she wasn't happy or bored. 

"Okay, you're really not paying any attention at all." Angela said with a knowing smile.

"Sorry," I sighed, truly meaning it. Angela was nice and I was being a jerk. Like always.

"It's okay. I understand how you're feeling, if it's any conciliation." She sighed and looked meaningfully at Ben. 

Oh! How could I have been so stupid! She likes Ben. I like Bella. This was almost too perfect! 

"Hey, Angela, let's go for a quick walk." I suggested.

She caught on quickly. I took her hand and pulled her from the table.

I'm losing what's left of my dignity

But I'll fight 'till the end for her heart

I'll never give up for what's possibly

For better, for worse this love must be cursed

**_Holding On By Scary Kids Scaring Kids. Yeah, not a whole lot going on in this chapter but I promise the next chapter will be interesting :) So, I'll just leave you to wonder what in the world will happen on this date. It might be exactly what you're thinking and it might be completely off. Who knows. But at least I didn't leave you with a big cliffy or anything cruel like that. I own nothing._**

**__**

**_And, an update on my personal life if anyone cares... I have a new boyfriend. Ha, I broke up with the other guy cause he was awkward and yeahhh. And I was like 'No boyfriends for two years!' I dunno where I came up with two years but it was in the middle of a science lab while talking to my friend. And then a week and a day after I broke up with my boyfriend I had another one... But it was right in the middle of while we were hanging out and if you say 'no' that just makes the whole thing superrrr awkward. I'm no slut, in case you were wondering or thinking that. Anyways, I'm done now!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Here is a chapter for YA'LL! Good lord I'm not feeling like myself right now and I felt the need to be southern for a second... I promise I'm not on drugs and I'm not Southern. I'm from Canada so now I feel the need to once again state that I am NOT on drugs. :P_**

EPOV:

As soon as we were out of the doors I turned to her abruptly, catching her almost off guard.

"As you can see this isn't working out… I like Bella. You liked Ben." She nodded. "But we've been assigned to the wrong people but they don't really notice us so we need someway to get them to notice us."

She nodded again. "But how will we ever get them on their own so they'll notice us?" She asked.

I stalled. "I don't know…" We sat there in silence for a minute until Alice came outside.

"Edward, you wait here. We'll be right back." She said as she dragged a very confused looking Angela back inside.

I folded my arms across my chest with a "Humph," and waited patiently.

BPOV:

I watched Edward walk out holding Angela's hand and I couldn't help the frown that pulled the corners of my mouth down. He was already tired of having to work for me. Whatever though. I turned around to Ben, who I noticed was also watching with a distressed expression. "Do you like Angela?"

His expression was shocked. "No," Was his defensive, hesitant response.

"It's okay. You can tell me, you know?"

He sighed resignedly and leaned in. I followed his movement. "Okay, I actually like her a lot. But she's just so pretty and smart. I just don't know how to talk to her…"

I smiled a little. Too bad she was probably hooking up with Edward behind the restaurant. I would have thought Angela was a little classier.

"Don't worry I can fix you two up."

Just then Alice hopped up and raced out the door and came back in two seconds later dragging Angela, who looked confused but surprisingly not like she'd just been hooking up. Ben noticed this too and instantly relaxed.

"Alright, Bella, it's time for you to excuse yourself to get some fresh air." Alice informed me as she pulled me up rather roughly from my chair.

I followed her commands. It was better to just do and not question. Alice usually knew what she was doing anyways.

I saw a very angry looking Edward standing outside. I glared at him- he was probably only mad Alice stopped him from hooking up. Ugh, now it all made sense. Alice stopped them and sent me out here so I'd hook up with him instead. Well that's not going to happen.

I planted myself where I stood and continued to glare at him until his expression changed to thoughtful. I watched his changing expressions until he finally realized I was standing there and he smiled. "Are you here to tell me I can come back inside?"

I shook my head. "I'm kicked out too."

He frowned. "Alice is always up to something."

I nodded. That was very true. We remained, facing each other a couple of feet apart. He just watched me- well, studied was more like it. I had to admit I was surprised he hasn't dragged me off anywhere private and dark.

"I wasn't doing anything with Angela." He said suddenly. I blinked. "I just had to talk to her about something. We were standing right here."

I snorted. "That's the dumbest cover up I've ever heard."

"It's not a cover up! You can ask Alice- whenever they've finally decided to let us back in."

I just crossed my arms. "Whatever."

He took a step closer to me. "Bella, I don't know who you think I am… well, actually I do. But I can promise I'm not who you think I am. Sure, I've dated too many girls in too little time and got everything I wanted from them but that doesn't mean I'm a bad person. Oh God, wait, that doesn't sound good at all either! God, I just can't talk around you Bella! I know you don't trust me and don't like me but if you just gave me a chance!" I opened my mouth to speak and he quickly covered up. "Or at least talked to me. You'd get to see that I'm not that horrible person you think I am."

I looked at him and he looked like he was ready to beg. "I thought I already said that I'd let you prove it to me. But you still won't talk to me. I have a feeling that a my attempts to impress you, no matter how great, wont convince you to date me."

"Very true," I nodded.

"Please, just one face to face conversation lasting more then an hour?" He begged.

I sighed and then nodded. "Fine, but if I don't like our conversation or decide I still don't want to date you, you have to give up."

I secretly prayed then that it would go well because somehow my heart didn't want him to give up. And that bothered me deeply that I was feeling that way.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay." There was a short silence. "When?"

"Tonight- after when we get home from Seattle and sometime at night."

He smiled. "I'll meet you outside your house."

I laughed lightly and stuck out my hand which he instead grabbed and kissed, not shake it. I laughed and shook my head, taking my hand back.

"What are you two laughing about?" Alice asked as she walked up to us.

"Are we finally aloud inside again?" I asked.

Edward pulled out his phone. "After being stuck out here for twenty minutes!"

Alice laughed. "Yep, we figured you guys could use a little bonding."

I glared at her and walked past them both into the restaurant. Alice caught up with me and whispered in my ear. "Don't try to pretend that your time with Edward was that horrible. It actually looked like you two were getting along."

"Don't flatter yourself." I snapped. She looked offended. "Jeez, Alice, don't take me so literally!"

She laughed, but she sounded relieved. "Good- I thought you were actually mad!"

"You're crazy! You're too much of a baby to ever get mad at you. You make people feel bad."

She grinned and we took our seats. The rest of dinner went by far more normally and I wasn't kicked out again, which was always a plus.

"I can't wait!" Alice squealed as we all piled into our cars.

I nodded meekly. Fairs were fun for couples and considering I was coupled off with Ben, this wasn't going to be fun or romantic. And I was positively dreading the fireworks.

"We could have picked Mike." Rosalie whispered in my ear from her seat in the back.

I turned around to scowl at her. "I would have killed you!" I exclaimed.

She just laughed. "He was Alice's choice. You're so lucky you have me."

Alice's eyes practically bulged from her head. "You've got to be kidding me! Rosalie was totally going to set you up with Mike! I was the one who picked Ben! Rosalie, I'll kill you if she believes you!"

I just laughed and shook my head. "You two are crazy."

Then Angela spoke up in a timid voice. "What's wrong with Ben?"

I dropped my jaw and then quickly closed it. But Alice, who seemed to always know what was going to happen, was ready with an encouraging response. "There's nothing wrong with him. Bella, here, likes Edward. She just doesn't really realize what she wants yet."

Angela looked distraught and immediately started apologizing. "Oh my gosh, Bella, I'm so sorry! If I'd know that you liked him I would have never come tonight. I'm so, so sorry!"

"Angela, chill. Breathe!" I yelled and she started to take slow deliberate breathes. "I don't like Edward but he seems to have some fascination with me that he feels he needs to get out of his system and these two crazy girls here seem to think he's crazy about me and that I will soon fall madly in love with him as well. But as of now, he is just a person who is trying to get with me and currently he is your date while my date is currently trying to get with you."

Her whole face lit up. "You really think Ben wants to go out with me?" She asked, completely distracted from the whole 'beg-for-forgiveness-when-it's-completely-unnecessary' ordeal.

"I know so." I vouched.

"Oh, I really hope so. He's so smart… and handsome… but not in the obvious way- more subtle." She trailed off, in her own little quiet, happy world.

And I was glad that at least one more happy couple could be added to our little outing. That just left me… and Edward… Wonderful! Which just added to how uncomfortable I'll be feeling, but at least I won't have to feign interest in Ben anymore… I'll just have to be stuck sitting next to Edward while all the other couples are holding each other and happy and we'll be trying to make small talk while not watching the other couples and trying not to look at each other at the same time.

**_(A/N: I'm sorry about any run-ons. I'm just in a trailing off rambling mood. Deal with it!)_**

And with that lovely image in my head, we arrived at the theme park.

EPOV:

The whole car ride was absolutely dreadful! Emmett and Jasper were planning all sorts of things to do that would involve their girls being all over them. And you could practically see Ben planning them out in his head, trying to figure out if they'd successfully get Angela to like him.

I sighed. If only he knew how much she liked him and Bella knew how much I liked her. I could get her to like me back. I know I could! But she is just so stubborn and won't even try to feel anything towards me other then her stupid hateful feelings from her childhood.

Good Lord, that sounded even worse in my head! I balled my hands into fists and willed myself not to hit anything.

"What's eating you?" Jasper asked as he eyed my balled fists.

"Bella got you blue balling again?" Emmett asked and started bursting out laughing.

I just rolled my eyes and Jasper and Ben tried not to laugh. "No, she does not have me 'blue balling!' I just can't believe she is still using that bull excuse about me bullying her in grade school."

"Jeez pees, who stuck a stick up your ass?" Emmett asked with a pout.

Jasper ignored Emmett. "I thought you said that Bella said she'd give you a chance to have a one-on-one conversation without interruptions?"

I sighed. "She did but if I screw up or she still doesn't like me that's it. She won't give me anymore chances."

"Oh boy, that's a lot of pressure!" Emmett hooted from the front.

I reached up and bunched him in the shoulder. "You think?! And it's all because I was an ass in elementary school!"

Emmett started cracking up along with Jasper. I'd probably be laughing too at how ridiculous that sounds but it was so not funny in my situation.

"Don't worry about it, Edward. I can already tell she likes you." Ben told me while Jasper and Emmett started their own conversation about stuff I don't feel comfortable mentioning without going to confessionals.

"How do you know?" I asked eagerly, like a child in a candy shop.

"Well if she thought the same things as me when you were leaving with Angela in the middle of lunch holding hands, I'm pretty sure it made her feel something that you could swing in your favor."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Ben liked to play with words instead of just clearly saying what he meant.

"I _mean_ she was jealous. You could see it clearly on her face when she caught sight of your hands. She looked ready to kill you."

I smiled. "Good," At least I could get some emotion out of her!

Jasper, who I'm guessing started listening again, broke in there. "I wouldn't suggest using that as a method to get Bella to like you. She already thinks you're a whore so you don't want to prove her point…"

I sighed. "That's true." I paused to let out a gust of air. "Dang."

We pulled up into the parking lot not much longer and I grew excited. There were several roller coasters that were extremely high and some not so big and a Ferris wheel and I think I could make out bumper-carts and large areas reserved for concessions and booths where you could win stuffed animals.

"Ah!" Alice screamed and ran over to Jasper from the car and the others made there way over much calmer. "I'm so excited!" Alice screamed as she practically jumped onto Jasper.

Rosalie sauntered over to Emmett, who laced his arm around her and gave looks to any guy who dared look at her. Angela walked up to Ben and they began to whisper to each other. That left Bella and me. She looked uncomfortable as the couples were already set apart.

"Alright," Alice called the attention to herself and everyone drifted closer to hear easier. "If anyone gets separated we all have our cell phones but if for some reason we can't use those, we all meet up here for the fireworks?"

Everyone nodded and somehow every couple found an excuse to disappear in a hurry. I groaned. "I think I know what they were planning when they sent us out of the room."

She groaned as well. "I think I'm going to have to kill Alice." She mumbled as she checked her phone, replied to two texts and then put it back into her pocket. "Mike aggravates me."

"I agree but what prompted that?"

She sighed. "He always texts me- just saying what's up and whenever I ask him what he's doing its something stupid about him playing tennis. Honestly, what sort of man admits he plays tennis?"

"What sort of man _plays_ tennis?" I countered.

She threw her hands up and looked determinedly at me. "Exactly! And no matter how many times I _flat_ _out_ _tell_ him tennis is for girls he still brags about it like its macho or something…"

**_(A/N: TRUE STORY! I met this guy on a cruise who really annoyed me but he was nice and now every single day I get at least two texts from him that consist of what I just wrote. What a fag… Sorry to anyone who is a guy that plays tennis or dates a guy that plays tennis. I did that once. It sucked he was such an awkward loser. Sighs. Never going to do that again. And I'm done rambling.)_**

I laughed. "That's Mike for you. Anyways, since we are clearly stuck in this together, what's something fun that you want to do?"

She responded immediately with her trademark sarcasm. "Well I was planning on ditching you, finding a guy and just getting completely wasted and waking up pregnant… but if you'd like to think of something to do that sounds more fun go for it."

I sighed. "You could just be a good person and not try to make everything so difficult for me." I offered hopelessly.

She shook her head, a grin plastered on her beautiful face. "I want to make sure I like you but if I'm telling you everything I want to do, how am I supposed to find out if we honestly have anything in common. If I pick it's like cheating because you can just say you like it and then not really like it just to get in my pants."

I gave her a skeptical look. "You're rambling a lot tonight about getting laid. Are you hormonal?"

She looked completely appalled. "Edward Cullen, I am _not_ hormonal!"

I shrugged with my palms out defensivly. "You never know."

She glared at me heavily and I just smiled sheepishly. Bella shook her head and then cracked a small smile. "Okay, I am acting a little weird."

BPOV:

Okay, I admit it! I'm nervous! And now I'm talking a lot and being overly sarcastic and now Edward thinks I'm hormonal because I mentioned sex twice. For a teenage boy he doesn't seem to find perversion funny. Maybe that's why he's such a ladies man…

Oh goodness, I'm even rambling in my head.

"I'm sorry. I'm not quite feeling like myself right now…" I offered as some sort of reason for my babbling.

The one thing I knew was not a reason I was nervous and talking a lot was because I like him- because I don't like him. He's a nuisance… right? A child bully…

He just shook his head. "Let's start off simple- with the roller coasters."

I grinned. I loved roller coasters and maybe it could rattle my head enough that I start making sense to myself again. "Sure!"

_Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that you only meant well? Well, of course you did.  
Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that it's all for the best? Ah off course it is.  
Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that it's just what we need? And you decided this.  
Mmm what you say?  
What did she say?_

**_Okay, so I very much apologize for how much I just talked in the last bit of the chapter it is two o'clock in the morning and I've been staying up this late for the past week or so and haven't slept in once and my poor body just needs sleep but I felt the need to write one chapter. And here I go babbling again and telling you about it for the umpteenth actual word haha time. Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap._**

**_Well REVIEWWWWW even if you don't like it._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**So here is another long awaited chapter. It is Thanksgiving Break and I took the time to write this for everyone who likes this story. I strongly apologized for 1.) taking so long to update and 2.) as an ahead of time sort of things for all the gramatical errors because it's almost two and I'm uber tired.**_

I walked silently beside Edward as we weaved our way through the crowds to the first roller coaster. His body language was fairly easy to read. Despite his relaxed stance, he kept fiddling, revealing how nervous he really was. I was glad to see that he was taking the whole 'passing-judgment' thing so seriously.

"So, tell me something about yourself." Edward prompted when we took our spot in the fortunately short line.

I clicked my tongue at him. "Tsk, tsk, Edward. You should understand by now that I'm not going to easily give away anything about myself until tonight. That's when you'll be able to freely ask questions. For now, tell me everything about yourself."

His eyes narrowed at me for a moment before finally heaving a surrendering sigh. "Well my full name is Edward Anthony Cullen. As you know I have a sister and a brother. We lived in Forks all our lives. My birthday is June 20, which makes me only a couple months older then you. Uh, how much more is there really? I think that covers the basics…"

I gave a short laugh and shook my head. "Here's a question… what do you do- besides girls?" I ended with a smirk. To be honest, I wasn't really sure if he has had sex before. I decided to get that curiosity out of the way. "Speaking of… have you ever done a girl?"

He cleared his throat. I had obviously just uncovered an uncomfortable subject for him. Victory. After all the nervousness I'd been feeling tonight, I think he deserved a little too. "I… uh… Bella, I don't think this is a very appropriate subject to be speaking of at the moment."

I snorted. "Come on, lover boy. Just answer the question. It's simple- yes or no."

"Well, kind of… It's hard to explain and the night is fairly hazy. The whole thing was a mistake I have never made again." He vaguely explained.

"Well, damn. Quit beating around the bush, Edward." I was already annoyed with his first comment and now the second one is just pushing it. I'm not very patient today and he is being aggravating.

He pinched his nose with his eyes squeezed shut. Finally, he exhaled and opened his glorious green eyes. I blanched internally. There I go again…

"So there was a party at the very end of the summer, so about six months ago. I'd obviously drank before but never more then to give me a little buzz but that night I decided to see what it felt like to get completely trashed. Well, at the time I was sort of dating this girl, Kimberly."

"You mean hooking up with." I interrupted with a grin for some reason that was beyond me. I was usually good at listening with out blurting out what the person was trying very hard not to actually say. Kind of like when your parents are talking about a 'very promiscuous' person when you know that basically they're saying whore in their heads. I guess I was jealous… if that's what you call that angry feeling brewing deep within me.

His expression turned hard. "Bella, if you really want to hear this story then, please no more interruptions. You can say whatever you want when I'm done. But, yes, I guess you could call it that." He shook his head and continued. His eyes looked dreamy, like he was lost in the memory. "So I thought that at the time Kimberly was drunk too. And somehow we ended up off on our own in one of the rooms at the house the party was being held at. I don't really know the details because like I said I was drunk of my ass… But I do know that when we were found we were in a compromising position with clothes off. When people asked about it Jessica recalled in clear detail what happened and that we didn't have sex but were just about to when people found us. But somehow I don't really believe her… I think she just lied that we didn't have sex because she didn't want to appear a slut or something. I can't be certain, which I regret to an infinite degree."

Edward hung his head in shame and his face seemed contorted with a look of pain. And all I could think of was how beautiful this seemingly heartbroken boy was. I reached out a hand and rubbed his back for a brief second before dropping my hand back to my side. In that instant I felt a current run through my body and by the way his whole body stiffened and then relaxed, I think he felt it too.

"Then what happened? I've never heard of this Kimberly girl. Did she go here?" I prodded in a gentle voice.

"Well, we got dressed obviously and rejoined the party. We never really talked after that night. And before you get on me about being a manwhore, I did try to call her and talk to her at school. She completely ignored me. And rumors flew around the school that we had slept together and raunchy things like that. A few months later she moved and no one has heard from her since. Needless to say, I haven't drank since then."

By the time Edward had finished his tale we were at the roller coaster. I had completely forgotten where we were until I was strapped in. Talking to Edward somehow always made me feel like I was sucked into his own private little bubble and no one else in the world existed anymore.

But I was forced back to reality and my heart was racing and my stomach doing flips. That was my reaction to roller coasters and riding them with the hottest man I'd ever seen.

"Nervous?" He asked, appearing to have forgotten the heavy subject we were just talking about.

I contemplated feigning composure but all thoughts of that dropped when he extended his hands. I took it slowly, though I wanted nothing more then to snatch it and never let anyone else touch him. Damn, he was become harder and harder to resist and I already felt myself falling.

"I always get this way." I told him as we began to make our ascent. "I freak myself out, but in a way it makes the experience more fun. More thrilling- you know?

He nodded in agreement and with one finally squeeze of my hand we were sent flying over the edge. I felt myself getting lost in my thoughts, a very out of body experience. It almost felt like I was sitting there still in line, watching myself getting jostled about on the coaster with a blank expression on my face.

All I could think about was how disappointed I was that Edward probably wasn't a virgin and couldn't even remember it. I tried desperately to hide it until we were on the roller coaster so I could think freely without having to talk and Edward being distracted.

I think the only reason I was so disappointed was because he more then likely did have sex and if we really did become like Alice and Jasper or Emmett and Rosalie, I wouldn't be his first or at least I couldn't be sure. That was something I'd always wanted ever since I was little- to be a virgin when I got married. It may sound childish to some people but every woman I know that's married that wasn't a virgin when they got married wished they were. And there was always something so sweet about knowing you two were experiencing it for the first time together… true love, sort of thing.

It wouldn't bother me so much if Alice and Rosalie hadn't assured me he was the guy for me… that he'd be my one and only like Emmett and Jasper were for them. They were each others first time and they knew they were going to get married. There was no denying that they were meant for each other. And they said that was me and Edward. I felt almost betrayed… and that scared the hell out of me.

The ride ended and almost immediately Edward pulled me over. "Bella, what's wrong? You looked like you were in a trance. Are you feeling alright? Did the ride make you sick."

He pressed a frenzied hand to my forehead, never realizing the one he'd been holding during the ride.

I shooed his hand away with my free one. "I'm fine." I said, struggling to get a control over my voice and dispel the clingy, overemotional, possessive, creepy thoughts from the ride. They were so unlike anything I'd ever felt before it was staggering and it scared me.

Never had I felt so strong before in such a short amount of time, and we weren't even dating. And what a great person for me to pick- the possible non-virgin, manwhore who went from girl to girl daily, childhood bully…

I resisted a grimace. I needed to think about other things.

Edward gave me a look. "You don't sound alright. Do you want to go sit down?"

I shook my head. The last thing I needed was for him to probe me about my state of well-being and then me to snap on him. "Sorry, I tend to space sometimes. It's like my own little world in my head. Sometimes, I just get lost in my thoughts and then I forget there are other things going on."

He nodded. "I understand how that is. It just usually doesn't happen to most people on thrill rides."

"Yeah, I had a lot of things to think about." I muttered in a voice he wasn't supposed to hear.

A look of dawning washed over his face. His eyes were wide and his mouth gaped a little. "Oh! I completely understand now. Why didn't you tell me what was going on in the first place. Listen, please, please don't blacklist me for my past! I'm really not like that at all! I really shouldn't have told you that... I can't control what's happened in the past, as much as I wish I could. It was supposed to just be fun, get drunk for the first time and just enjoy my night. I never meant for any of that to happen but obviously whatever did or did not happen did. But everything feels so different now that you're part of my life. I know it sounds corny but please don't judge my past, judge who I am now- with you."

He begged. He looked so forlorn and miserable that I honestly felt bad. I did kind of understand what he was going through because the first time I got drunk the same thing almost happened to me but then I got sick and puked everywhere. In the morning I thanked God my virginity was still intact.

When I didn't say anything he continued. "I can tell you that if I hadn't of been drunk nothing close to that would have happened. I want _so badly _to be a virgin when I get married, although I can say that being a teenage boy my hormones want otherwise. So when I got drunk my head wasn't working but my dick was. That's why it happened. I want to be able to share that with my wife."

The way he spoke was so passionate; I had no choice to believe him. I nodded. "I trust you." I whispered and instantly knew that what I spoke was true. There was no denying the sincerity in his throaty words. The way they tumbled perfectly from his lips as he spoke them somehow seemed far less rehearsed then anything else he'd ever said.

He broke out into a grin and relief washed over his features. I was enveloped into a hug before I knew what was happening. "I can't tell you how happy I am! I thought that you were going to say that you decided you didn't want to try and give me a chance anymore."

"You aren't just saying all that then are you?" I asked, now questioning his integrity.

"No! Never, I'm just happy you believed me so easily. I thought I would have to grovel. You can be quite the stubborn girl, Miss Swan. But you can ask Alice if you don't believe me. She _does_ know everything about everything."

I grinned, considering asking Alice just to be sure. "It may come up between us eventually. But in the mean time, I can make you grovel if you want…" I offered.

"No, no. That's perfectly alright, thanks. Now, come on, this ride's my favorite!" He grabbed my wrist and dragged me off towards probably the third largest roller coast I've ever seen, and I've seem some pretty damn big roller coasters in my life.

By the end of the ride I'd about pissed my pants and then decided I wanted to take it easy for the mean time and play some games. He ended up buying me a cotton candy and winning me a stuffed teddy bear.

After that we continued to ride the less terrifying roller coasters and eventually the sun was setting on what turned out to be a great day. I learned more about Edward then I'd ever anticipated and found out that he was the most diversified person I know. He seemed to be annoyingly perfect at everything. Besides the fact that he was perfect, we had a lot in common like similar taste in music, hobbies, even characteristics- he just doesn't know it yet…

"Holy crap," I announced as I looked behind us. There was a huge line forming and were almost at the very front. It was already past the marked off areas for the line and continued to grow.

I briefly wondered how everyone else was since we changed our mind and decided to meet up after the fireworks instead. We'd only passed Alice and Jasper twice and Rosalie and Emmett once. I hadn't seen Angela and Ben yet. But everyone answered their phones when we changed the plan and so I assumed all was going well for her and Ben.

"Now you know why we practically ran here. Everyone wants to be riding the Ferris Wheel when the fireworks start and, knowing Alice, I bet she was on five minutes before everyone else even showed up."

I laughed, knowing he was probably right. Alice was the smartest person when it came to planning ahead.

Soon we were both on the ride and settled in nicely to the booth. Edward gathered my hands carefully and looked up at me from under his impeccably long eyelashes. I felt my breathing increase as I lost myself in his smoldering gaze.

Suddenly a loud crack followed by simmering shocked me so bad I jumped in my seat. Edward chuckled from beside me and I felt the heat rise on my cheeks. I'd never felt so stupid in front of a boy. I usually never lost my cool.

I turned away from him and tried to forget about my embarrassing moment but the way he was rubbing different patterns and tracing shapes into my hand was slowly driving me crazy and every once in a while as the fireworks crackled away he'd raise our hands and just barely brush his lips against the back of my hand.

Eventually the fireworks ended and as soon as we exited the small compartment I felt just how cold the Seattle weather was without Edward's endless body heat pressed against me. Somehow the temperature managed to plummet while we were up their.

I shivered and Edward wrapped one of his lean, muscular arms around me. Under other circumstances I would have gave him a look to let him know he was pushing his luck but I was freezing my ass off so I actually snuggled in closer. I could have sworn I felt him shiver, but I chose to ignore it.

EPOV:

As we walked back to the car in a comfortable silence I couldn't help but replay the whole day over and over again in my head. Minus the incident about my past the day had passed by without another hitch. Although I learned absolutely nothing about Bella, I felt she understood me a lot more.

When we reached the others I saw Alice's face light up with elation when she saw how close Bella was tucked into my side. I'm sure I was probably smiling like an idiot too. I couldn't help it though- Bella fit so perfectly against my side and she was so absolutely adorable with her nose and cheeks reddened from the cold.

It felt so right to be holding her like this I almost hated that we had to go home. But at least that meant that there was less time until I'd finally get to know more about my mysterious Bella. _My_ Bella. I liked the sound of that.

I gave her a final squeeze. "Tonight," I whispered before joining my brother and our friends back in the car.

BPOV:

As soon as I was in the car I was bombarded with questions.

"Holy shit, calm down!" I yelled. "If you really want to hear what happened, I can just start from the beginning and cover everything if you two would stop with the Spanish Inquisition from the front!" I said, purposely addressing only Alice and Rosalie since Angela was just sitting in the back.

It took the whole ride home to tell them everything that they wanted to know, which meant every single detail. I swear I should just get a video camera and record every minute I was with Edward so they can just watch it and dissect that instead of me.

"Bella, you guys looked so adorable!" Alice finally gushed after the only two seconds of quiet there had been the whole car ride after I finished telling them everything.

"Yeah, he was smiling his face off just because he was holding you. That's usually the face he makes after… no never mind. Either way, you two are perfect for each other." Rosalie added.

My eyes zeroed in on Rosalie's angelic face. "Rosalie Hale, you tell me what you were going to say."

"Well, I was going to say after he's hooked up with a girl, but I figured you didn't want to hear that…"

I sighed. But then I remembered that I was supposed to ask Alice exactly what did happened, since she didn't get the chance to between flinging questions at me left and right. "You know how I said that things between me and Edward got all weird at the beginning, well he told me to ask you about it. Even though I do trust him, I just want to be one hundred percent sure, you know? No risks…"

Alice took a deep breath and then let it out. "That was a bad night. Edward told me ahead of time he was going to get drunk so I could keep a watch on him so something like that didn't happen. The whole time I was watching him and Kimberly- who really wasn't drunk at all because I never say her drink anything; the only time she acted drunk was around Edward- I don't remember what happened, but I got distracted… I think some girl almost threw up on me or something equally as nasty… and I lost him. So I went searching and I found out them naked under covers it didn't look like sex but there were moans and they'd been gone for a while. So, it could be possible. After we found him we took him home and he went to bed and didn't remember anything. I took it upon myself to talk to Kimberly and she told me all that happened and that they didn't have sex. But she could easily lie because she'd already been rumored to be a slut and this wouldn't help, plus she knew I'd kill her if she did sleep with him. But then she left and for the most part we forgot about it. But I know Edward hasn't. He was so upset when we told him. He threw stuff around his room and was cursing up a storm. I felt so bad because I was supposed to keep a watch on him. But he only blamed himself."

Alice finished her story with a grimace and dropped Angela off at her house and then went back to Alice's place.

As soon as we laid down Alice and Rosalie were out like a light but I stayed up contemplating this new tidbit of information.

It was so infuriating to not know the truth that I wanted to rip my hair out of my head. If I knew for sure he wasn't a virgin I could form my opinions and decide how I felt about it and either suck it up and deal with it as part of the past or end things. If he wasn't I'd be ecstatic and not have to worry. But I didn't know so the whole time I'd doubt he was but hope all the same just because I'd never really know. And it would eat away at my brain. The whole thing just felt like a ticking time bomb to me.

But before I knew it my phone lit up. One new text message from Edward Cullen. I flipped the phone open as my stomach did little summersaults.

IT'S TIME.

My heart began to race as I slipped my new white winter coat on over my plain gray jacket I wore to bed and slipped on my favorite pair of Sevens Jeans and sneakers and snuck out the door.

It was now my time to give away every detail of my life and I was flipping a shit.

_When it falls in place  
With you and I  
We go from if to when  
Your side and mine  
Are both behind  
It's indication_

_This is going to  
Bring me clarity  
This'll take the  
Heart right out of me  
_

_**She Is by The Fray. Whoooo! Chapter done. You know what to do- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! (haha that rhymed!)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wow, it's been forever since I've updated and I'm so sorry. My life has been insane lately, not to mention I was stuck in Canada with tons of relatives and zero alone time. I was seriously going to go crazy because I love being alone and just reading and writing but nobody ever left me alone. And there was nothing at all to do. It was like Hicksville, Canada. Well... Not really, but there are some less city-like people there. But here's a chapter and I hope you like it!  
**_

When I finally reached my house, I had broken out in a nervous sweat and my palms were itching- not to mention the sudden pressure on my bladder as soon as I reached my street. Damn, I needed to pee.

There was no car in the drive way and I didn't know what to feel- relief or anger. But I walked up none the less and seated myself on the grass beneath the tree outside my window.

"Bella," I heard that familiar, silken voice address me from above.

I swear to God, I saw my life flash before my eyes and my heart was in my throat.

"What the hell is your problem, Cullen? You scared the shit out of me!" I yelled in a whisper, still being mindful to the fact that my father was sleeping upstairs inside.

"Sorry, I was waiting up in the tree… to hide I guess. I mean you have to admit it would look a little strange for me to be just standing outside your house. It wouldn't look that weird for you since you live here." He explain as he lithely climbed out of the tree. I had to hold in the gasp when his shirt went up as he swung on one of the branches and I saw a clearly chiseled "V" in his lower abs before they disappeared into his black jeans.

"Careful," I hissed. "You don't want to go killing yourself."

"Aw, you wouldn't want me to get hurt, right? Because you care about me, admit it."

It was times like this when I remembered why I had hated him in the first place. "First of all, you are a vain asshole. Secondly, I don't know why I even agreed to come here. And thirdly, I don't want to have to explain to the hospital why I'm bringing in a broken Edward Cullen at night from my lawn when I should be at Alice's."

His cocky expression faded instantly into a grimace. "Sorry, I'll behave. Shall we go somewhere else- like the park?"

I rolled my eyes but nodded nonetheless. As we walked I felt myself becoming tense again instead of annoyed and pissed. I definitely preferred those two over nervous.

And being nervous was a ridiculous thing, in itself. I mean, it's just Edward asking questions about me. I shouldn't be nervous. I had nothing to be nervous about; I'd answered questions about myself a million times before.

But Edward's different, that nagging voice in my head reminded me. As much as I hated to admit it, the voice was right. I already knew that Edward would, undoubtedly, cover all the basics. Only that was just the tip of the iceberg; he'd pick apart every inch of my brain until he understood how I worked.

"What? No questions for me?" I joked, trying to keep my voice even.

"Oh, I have tons of questions. I just want to watch while you answer them." He shrugged.

I knew where he was coming from though. Facial expressions are crucial when you really want to make sure someone's honest, or to know what they're really thinking. Although, I am a professional at keeping my face devoid of emotion and masking what I'm thinking from appearing on my face.

When we arrived at the park I felt my jaw drop. The whole thing had been decorated, no doubt by him. There were lights hanging from trees and a blanket was set up and there was little picnic basket sitting on the blanket along with a little bouquet of flowers.

"Edward, this is…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say. No guy had ever done this much on even a date- well not unless they wanted to get some- but this is just us talking. Unless Edward was the biggest dipshit on the planet, he wouldn't try anything with me.

"There's more." He said simply, as he took my hand and led me to the blanket. Surprisingly it wasn't damp from the wet grass beneath it. He took out a small black velvet box and opened it. Inside was an antique looking necklace with a simple long gold chain and a large sapphire in it.

"Bella, there's something about you that just draws me in. You're so different then other girls. I could name it all, but as you can tell, that takes up a lot of roses." He grinned then and I instantly remembered all the roses, my room still smelled strongly of them. "You don't think I'm serious about things with you and I want to prove to you that I do mean it. This is my grandmother's necklace, handed down to her from her grandmother. It's been in the family for a long time. I wouldn't just give that to some girl I didn't care about and didn't want to be with. So, please, take it and when you doubt my feelings for you, you can have this to prove that it's real."

My throat choked up and I felt the familiar pricking behind my eyes. I closed them and I took a few deep breaths. "I can't take that."

"What?" He yelled, flabbergasted. "Why not?"

"Because that has been in your family for far too long for you to just give it away."

"Bella, I'm not just giving it away. I know… this is going to sound corny and possibly creepy… but it's different with you. I can feel it. This isn't just some crush, or some conquest as you'd like to think. I genuinely feel some strange connection you. It's impossible to ignore. So just take it now. If you later decide you don't want me, then you can give it back. Keep it, please."

"Fine," I sighed.

He smiled serenely before leaning closer to me. I reached up and gathered my hair so he could fasten the clasp- his gentle hands lingering for only a second on my neck before lifting them to brush the back of his hand against my cheek.

"Perfect," He breathed and I could smell him. He smelled crisp and had his own musky scent that left my mouth watering.

I opened my eyes that had somehow closed of their own accord again. He was looking at me with his personal slightly crooked smile just gracing his features, the kind you did when you weren't aware you were smiling as you daydreamed.

I let out a sigh and he came out of whatever haze he was in and moved away, his gentle smile turning more into a smirk as I fingered the necklace in admiration.

I felt bad about taking a family heirloom but it was just too hard to resist his velvety voice and pleading eyes. Besides, I couldn't- not after seeing the hurt quickly cross his face when he spoke of me not wanting him.

And as much as I was trying to not want him, I was failing. The hate towards him that was usually so easy to feel seemed to be in the far corner of my mind, fading farther and farther away with each day. Every hate filled memory being replaced with the new ones of him riding roller coasters and Ferris wheels, the way his face lights up when he talks about something he loves.

All those things paled in comparison to right now. This was a different Edward then the one he let everyone else see. Here he was gentle and loving, compassionate and adoring. This was the Edward that was fighting for my affection.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I liked Edward Cullen…Oh my God, I liked Edward Cullen…

I felt my cheeks heat up and my internal embarrassment. I wanted to just bury my face in my hands and stay there. If only it wouldn't alert Edward to my struggle. I wanted to be the girl who was above his charm, the one that could stand up to him and make him beg for _me_. I didn't want to be one of those girls all over him.

"What's wrong? You look kind of sick." His eyes swept over my face.

I suppose I probably did feel a little sick. I hadn't actually liked a guy since, well, second grade. He was a little demon, that Paul. I liked him and when I told him he said he liked me too and then it was all hair pulling and huge glue ordeals. I really don't like to talk about it… Glue still freaks me out a little.

Instead of chickening out like I really wanted to, I just swallowed and squared my shoulders. Only I knew I liked Edward Cullen and it was going to stay that way. I would act as though I'd never come to that realization and go on the evening like planned.

"No, I'm fine- just a bit of nausea." I smiled to show him I was fine.

"Are you sure? If you're really not feeling well I don't want to keep you out here and make it worse." He pressed a warm palm to my forehead- checking for a fever, I suppose.

I shooed away his hand. "My, Edward, are you trying to get rid of me?" I asked mockingly, put a little pout at the end.

He looked appalled. "I would never. I just don't want you getting sick because of me, another thing to hold against me."

I sighed. It was time to be nice, mature Bella and let go of that past. "Edward, I owe you an apology. It was wrong of me to hold something as petty as that whole bullying thing against you. I was being a drama queen. You really didn't ruin my childhood. I just needed to hold to whatever I could to keep myself above your 'charm,' I guess you could say." I explained. I avoided eye contact, my fingers still brushing against the necklace abstractedly.

"Really?" He asked his tone sounding absurdly happy. I just nodded. The silence lasted for a few seconds and I hoped he wouldn't see what I was vaguely implying. "You say you were trying to abstain from my charm. What are you saying?"

Damn it. Damn it to hell! I didn't answer though, just chewed my bottom lip. I mean what could I say to that? Why did I open my big mouth in the first place? Why was he so damn smart?

"Bella, you do remember this is my night. Please answer my question… honestly." He pleaded, placing one finger below my chin to get me to look at him.

He noticed the desperate and sad expression on my face and his returning smile was beautiful, encouraging. "Please tell me, Bella. You don't realize how monumental this is to me."

"I don't know what you want me to tell you, Edward." I breathed. I was suddenly feeling like a little child all over again, scared and unsure of myself.

"Tell me like me." He commanded in earnest.

I kept quiet for another few seconds, while Edward stared at me with wide hopeful eyes. Even if I hadn't realized I liked him yet, I still would have told him whatever he wanted to hear with that look on his face. How could you even dare to let it down?

"I… like… you, Edward Cullen." I finally managed to whisper.

You would have thought I told him he'd won the lottery with that look on his face. His smile was positively radiant.

"May I kiss you?" He finally asked in a shy voice. I was glad he was finally the one unsure of himself.

I bite my lip hard, wondering if I should. I eventually nodded. He leaned his face in slowly, his eyes closing in the last few moments. In the last second, I turned my head so that he only kissed my cheek.

I may like him, but I still have to stay true to myself and the promises I'd made. The look on his face was priceless though. I found myself doubled over, laughing.

"Bella, that was not nice!" He scolded, embarrassed.

"I may like you, but you're not off the hook yet." I told him with a finger wag.

He shrugged and I knew that he understood.

"Don't you have some questions for me?" I asked.

What I didn't know was those words opened up a total floodgate of questions. It was one after another after another, relentlessly. At first, the questions were easy, as I predicted. But then they grew harder. He asked me what I loved about New York in a way none others have- things that required long answers and for me to stop and think to get just right. He asked about my friends, none of who I was particularly close to, and past boyfriends, none of which were serious. He asked what I wanted to do as if he wanted to be a part of my future.

Even after all the questioning was done, we still talked for hours on end and soon the sun was rising. I couldn't make myself stop talking though, and neither could Edward it seemed. I didn't care that I should be getting home so Alice and Rose don't notice I'm missing. I didn't care that my hair was frizzy and I needed a shower and was exhausted and hungry despite the fact that we ate all the food that was in the picnic basket. I guess he didn't expect more then just a little snacking.

The only thing I cared about was getting to know the enigma that is Edward even further. I had one question in specific I wanted answered that I'd been unsure about asking.

"Edward," I began slowly. I didn't know how to phrase the question, so I went with stating observations. "You're different… tonight, I mean. And yesterday… I'm not sure exactly how to phrase it." I paused as I tried to figure out where to go from there. "At school and when you're with you friends, you seem so much more cocky and typical, I guess you could say. When it's just you and me, you're so much more genuine and sweet, romantic."

He nodded, letting what I said sink in before he formulated a response.

"I always feel like I need to keep my guard up around them. They all expect something of me that I'm not. Around you it's different. You had such low expectations of me, all you thought was that I was exactly the guy they wanted me to be- the one girls throw themselves at and the typical jock. And, yes, girls do throw themselves at me. Until you, I never saw any reason to stop them and to not take whatever they were willing to give. It was lonely. I'll admit. You can ask Alice, she knows better then anyone on the planet. She can tell I'm not happy around them.

"I'm happy with you. I don't have to pretend to be that guy. I have to work to even get you to talk to me. For you I actually have to be a person. I just hope that the person I am is what you want. I want to show you that I'm not that other guy. I'm the guy who takes his girlfriend out to a fancy dinner because she deserves it. I'm the guy who takes his girlfriend home to meet his mom and makes her feel like family. I'm the guy who treats girls with respect. It's just no one's ever expected that of me before, no one's ever even asked for or showed interest in the sweet, nice guy. All they want is the asshole. So that's what I gave them."

I just looked deeply into his eyes, trying to lift the answer right out of him. Was that the honest truth? If his eyes were telling the truth then what he said was. There was so much sadness and wistfulness and hope and another emotion I couldn't place.

I just smiled understandingly.

All the sudden my phone vibrated in my pocket, causing me to skyrocket. "Hello?" I answered breathily.

"Where the hell are you?" Alice's angry voice bombarded me.

(A/N: I don't remember if I said Alice knew about them talking tonight or not, so we're just going to say she didn't.)

I cringed. "I'll explain later, okay? I'm busy at the moment, but I'm safe. I'll meet you at your house for lunch and I'll tell you all about it."

"Fine, as long as you're alright." She said, hesitant to hang up the phone.

"I'm fine. Goodbye, Alice." I said before hanging up the phone.

My stomach growled loudly and Edward chuckled. "Come on, I'll take you out to breakfast and back to your house so you can get ready to go to lunch with Alice."

I nodded as he offered me his hand. I took it a little too eagerly but he just smiled happily at my readiness.

"Edward, stop." I said. I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

He turned around, confused and a little hurt when I dropped his hand. Instead I reached up and brushed the hair away from his face. It was so soft. His eyes fluttered closed and I felt a small smiled upturn my lips. I gently placed both hands on the sides of his perfect face and reached up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips gently to his.

EPOV:

"Bella," I heard myself say throatily.

Her lips were like morphine. I needed more of her soft, plump lips. But before I could deepen it, she pulled away with a lazy smile on her face. She looked proud of herself.

She giggled. "Your smile is goofy."

"That's just because I just got kissed by a very beautiful girl." I purred, not embarrassed in the slightest at my happy expression.

"You're always so cheesy, you cheeseball." She playfully smacked my arm.

"Bella, you're ruining a moment." I sighed. I just wanted her to kiss me again. But I settled when she grabbed my hand.

We walked all the way back to her house, hand in hand, in comfortable silence. So much was said last night on both our parts. I knew I was falling head over heals for Bella and to hear that she felt some inclination towards me was like icing on the cake. The cake being me finally getting to learn about her.

And learn about her, I did. She was completely fascinating. Her life back in New York was glamorous but she wasn't at all stuck up. She didn't think she was pretty, just average. She read books, mostly classics. She listened to all sorts of music but all her favorites were all my favorites. Bands she didn't know or I didn't know, we planned on listening to them together. She took piano as a kid but never perused it. I learned of what bothered her and little habits she had and little random things that I would gladly spend an eternity learning about.

Whatever she didn't learn about me at the fair she learned about me last night. We stayed up all night talking. It was perfect. Halfway through the night we ended up just laying on our backs staring up at the sky, my side firmly pressed against hers.

We talked about the future, and if I could be honest I could see her in my future. It was this night, when she first sat under the tree and I gazed upon her in the moonlight that I knew she was forever. I know I sound creepy and stalker like, but there was no denying how I felt.

I could only hope she felt the same.

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last_

It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses

_**Song- White Houses Vanessa Carlton. Btw, I'm not sure if I've done this song before so please tell me if I did and I'll change it. **_

_**Woohoo, chapter! Ahah, they kiss! Finally. But, anywaysssss I'm deleting my other story tomorrow because it dulls me and I forgot whatever plot I had for it. Lo Sientoooo. But I will be updating this one a lot more because I finally got a laptop so I can go on at night when I don't have to wake up at five in the morning for swim team. (Which is tomorrow so there won't be a chapter, but I will be better at updating.) What will really make me update though are all your lovely reviews. So, go ahead! Review! You know you want toooooooo. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Oookay, ladies and gentlemen, here is a chapter. :)**_

Edward and I drove silently in his car. One of his hands was holding mine while the other steered the car. We were silent, but that didn't bother me. It was the kind of silent where you felt perfectly at ease and content. He drove with a small smile gracing his beautiful face and making him appear a lot more human then when he walked around school with that all-knowing smirk on his face.

"IHOP?" I laughed when we pulled into the parking lot. "Very fancy."

He just grinned. "Don't insult this place. The face pancakes are fantastic!"

I just shook my head at him. He quickly got out of the car and opened the door for me to get out. I reached for his hand, which caused him to beam beautifully.

Edward's phone rang as soon as we got in. "What Emmett?"-"No, I don't know where your pink fedora is. Why the hell do you need that thing anyways?"-"Rosalie is going to kill you."

A waitress came to take our order. She appeared to be in her early twenties, was very pretty and was currently watching Edward like a hawk. She looked like she was about to eat him.

Edward was too busy being annoyed by Emmett to notice her. He was pinching the bridge of his nose and his tone was clipped as he spoke.

I coughed to get her attention. She slowly pealed her gaze away from him to appraise me. She rolled her eyes at me and tried to get Edward's attention by pushing out her chest and touching him lightly on the arm.

He turned to glare at her, his eyes never straying to her chest. "What? Don't you know it's rude to interrupt?"

Her lip quivered slightly and she spun around. "Sorry, I- I- I'll come back later."

He sighed again. "Emmett, I have to go." He said and then just hung up. "I swear that man is the biggest imbecile. Did you know he owns a pink fedora?"

I just shook my head. "I don't even want to know."

He laughed. "I wish I didn't know. He is one strange boy, Bella."

The waitress must have been watching to see when it was okay to come back because she made her appearance very soon. She also just happened to be avoiding eye contact with Edward or me, looking solely at the ground while she mumbled out, "Can I take your order?"

We told her what we wanted and then she quickly scurried away.

"Well, she's very odd…" He noted. I just gave him a look. "What's that for?"

"You honestly don't know why she was acting so strange?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

He shrugged. "No?"

"Well, she clearly finds you attractive and was trying to hit on you but you just completely blew her off, rather rudely- though, I can't say I minded.

He laughed. "Oh, I did know that. I couldn't believe she had the audacity to hit on me while I was clearly enjoying a breakfast with a beautiful girl. Some people have such nerve." He shook his head.

"She was much prettier then I am." I disagreed.

"You really don't see yourself very clearly. Bella, you are one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. So what? You don't have a fake tan and dyed blond hair. Those are all typical things that guys find hot. I can honestly say though that I have never been so attracted to someone as I am to you.

My cheeks flooded with that familiar heat and I felt a small smile worming it's way onto my face. He was so sweet. It would have been slightly disgusting if he wasn't so beautiful and actually had a decent personality.

I didn't feel like arguing and instead just sipped on the apple juice in front of me.

"So, what exactly does this make us?" He asked when I didn't respond.

"I don't really know. We're definitely not boyfriend and girlfriend. You've been good but you haven't earned that yet. I guess we're…dating?"

"Exclusively?" He asked hopefully.

I just chuckled at him. "Well, that would be like dating as boyfriend and girlfriend, wouldn't it?"

He pouted like a little petulant child with his arms crossed. "Yes."

"Then no, we're not exclusive." I smirked at him.

He nodded glumly. I couldn't resist his sad face so I had to add something on at the end. "But, I'm not going to date anyone else, Edward. I just don't want to say we're boyfriend and girlfriend incase you slip up."

I felt awfully naked when I basically admitted my fear, my insecurity. I didn't want to be the girl that was so blindly sure of her boyfriend that she missed something so huge, like her boyfriend was cheating on her.

As his hand touched my chin to make me look at him, I realized that I had unconsciously been staring downcast at the table.

"Bella," His voice was uncharacteristically rough as he said my name. It still sounded like a prayer coming from his lips. His eyes were smoldering me in a way that should be illegal it was so powerful. He almost looked angry, and yet fiercely sad at the same time. "I know you don't think very highly of me, at all. I know I was horrible to you in the past and horrible to many other women. I've been a selfish and vain and judgmental." The sadness in his eyes was clearer as he berated himself. "I can say though that I've never cheated- although, I never actually dated before, the girls I… er…hung out with were fully aware of my actions. But I want to be better for you. I don't want anyone else. I can already feel myself falling hard for you Bella. I feel things for you I've never felt for a girl before. And it… it kind of scares me to be completely honest."

I smiled sadly at him. "I know how you feel. I don't remember ever liking a guy like I like you. I want to trust you, Edward. I really do. But I can't just make it happen. That takes time."

"I'm willing to spend as long as it takes. I have another surprise for you coming up very soon." He smiled his heart-stopping crooked smile and I swooned. The man was perfect.

The waitress dropped off the food, only stopping to quietly ask, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

We shook our heads no. The rest of our breakfast was a lot lighter after Edward's speech. It did help though. To really see his expression clearly and read his eyes- I knew he wasn't bluffing, that he took it seriously. Although that was where my doubts lay earlier, now all I worried about was about him possibly not being able to wait, that he'd slip up in one moment of thoughtlessness. That would positively break my heart.

We drove home in the same fashion we'd driven to breakfast. He got out of the car once again and opened my door; a seemingly unconscious smile was on his face.

He led me to the door with his hand on my lower back. When we reached my door, he placed his hands on my face like I'd done earlier that morning. His eyes searched mine before he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, barely brushing them together. My heart fluttered in my chest and my eyelids slid shut. He kept our lips connected for another second before pulling away.

"I'll see you later, Bella. Alice texted me to let me know they were going to pick you up instead. I'm guessing you had left your phone in the car during breakfast."

I nodded. "Alright, thank you for a good time, Edward. It was really great getting to spend the whole day with you."

"Yeah, it really was special. You're my girl, Bella- the only one. Goodbye."

I grabbed his arm as he turned to walk away. Before he could say anything I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my body against his, crushing our lips together. He stilled a moment and then wrapped his arms around my waste to hold me closer. Our lips moved together, though never opening up.

I reluctantly pulled away as Edward's phone started to ring. "Alice." He greeted tersly. "No, I haven't left yet, Alice."- "I'll be gone soon. Don't worry, you annoying little person."

I giggled. "Is she making sure I'm getting ready?"

"That, and that I don't kidnap you." He rolled his eyes at his sister's ridiculousness.

"Well, we wouldn't want you getting in trouble, would we?" He shook his head no. "Goodbye, Edward. I'll see you soon!" I quickly went inside after flashing him a quick smile.

My heart was racing from that kiss and we didn't even make out. There was something about this guy that just made me act so differently then I usually do. I don't think I'd ever just thrown myself at a boy like that unless I was teasing him. When I attacked Edward it wasn't for that reason at all. I just wanted to kiss him. His lips were so sweet tasting.

EPOV:

After Bella disappeared behind the door I had to really think hard to make my body move away from her porch. All I wanted to do was sit here forever and kiss her beautiful lips, her face, her neck- anything she'd let me.

But Bella had long since gone inside and I felt that I should leave now. I walked slowly back to my truck in a Bella induced haze. She was all that I could think about, the sole path that my one-track mind was running on.

I went straight home. I didn't feel like dealing with Emmett's harassment about my tired state. No doubt he wouldn't believe that I had been content to simply bask in Bella's presence and listen to her talk. That just wasn't how I am, well how I was. I had never been more engaged, more rapt in what someone had been saying before. I hung on every word she said, drank in every detail that she was like a man in a desert. I was falling way to fast.

My thoughts took me all the way home and back into my bed, where I finally fell asleep while thinking about the girl that I knew I was falling for way too fast and way too hard.

_

I awoke that morning feeling still slight tired. I could only imagine how Bella felt. She had to stay up longer then I did and put up with lunch with the crack child for a sister I have. She must have been completely exhausted this morning.

"Edward!" Alice cried happily as soon as I made it downstairs for breakfast.

"Alice, just the girl I wanted to talk to. Do you know when Bella leaves for school in the morning?" I asked.

"Yeah, you'll have enough time to beat her to the door. I have a feeling she will be very tired today. You really wore her out last night there, Eddie." Her voice lowered to a more dangerous tone. "Now, I'm pretty sure you know that you have basically won her over but if you do anything at all to hurt Bella, I will not hesitate to kill you. She's one of my best friends and I don't want my asshole brother doing anything wrong."

"I feel like I've gotten this conversation a lot lately. Alice, I really like her- probably too much. I would never, ever do anything to hurt her. She's everything in a girl I didn't really know I'd wanted. I realize that in all those other girls I was looking for that instant, cheap gratification. I don't want that anymore. I just want her to be mine and no one else's."

Her eyes sparkled. "Oh, Edward, you're such a sap. It's no wonder you're a ladies man. You have to leave now. Here, I got a bagel ready for you."

"Thanks, sis! You're the best." I placed a kiss on the top of her spiky hair and took the bagel from her, taking a bite as I practically ran to my car.

When I pulled in the driveway a very fatigued looking Bella was trudging out the front door. I quickly got out of my car and went up to her. I pulled her into a hug and breathed in her calming sent.

"I figured I'd gotten more sleep then you did and decided I'd help out the citizens of Forks by not letting a half asleep driver onto the road." I joked as I pulled away from her.

She smiled, though it was half-assed and unenthusiastic. "Or you just wanted to give me a ride to school."

I shrugged. "Well, I needed some valid reason if you tried to refuse my offer."

"I wouldn't have."

"You never know with you. Some days I'm on your good side and other times I just don't know where I stand with you."

"Right now, you stand right here with me, about to drive me to school. But keep it up and I'll have to drive your own shiny little car as I leave you on the side of the road, walking." She growled.

I just smiled good-naturedly. She didn't know how much it was truly starting to affect me when Bella decided to be all hot and cold on me. All I wanted was for her to be happy with me but I seemed to screw up a lot.

I opened up the car door for her before going back around to my side and driving off to school. She had her head rested against the cool glass with her eyes closed and lips slightly parted. She looked angelic.

When we got to school I wrapped my arm around her tightly as she leaned heavily against me. It went by the same way all throughout the day. I'd hold her to me as we walked through the halls and sometimes kiss her forehead lightly before dashing off to my class so I wouldn't be late. I could tell she really appreciated all my gestures by the way that her face lit up a little more before she would head into her class.

"Did I do alright today?" I asked as I drove her home from school.

"Yes, Edward. You did perfectly, actually. Did you want to come in for a little while?" She asked, trying to appear casual. I could tell that she had to really work herself up to asking me. She wasn't exactly used to having to make the offer and I appreciated her effort.

"I'd love to, but only for a little while. You, my dear, need sleep and I have analysis homework that needs to be done." I leaned over and kissed her nose before getting out of the car.

I always had to be touching her, I suddenly realized. In the halls I was holding her hand or her waste or something, in the car it was her hand, just in any way I could. I craved her touch.

"Are you hungry?" She asked as she went to the fridge and pulled herself out an Evian water bottle.

I shook my head, no. She nodded and then she walked up the stairs. I guessed she expected me to follow her, so I did.

What I wasn't expecting was for as soon as I entered her room for her to push herself against me and kiss me. I responded immediately and hugged her closer. My lips crushed against hers and soon I felt her moist tongue trace against my bottom lip. I moaned and she took the opportunity to push her tongue into my mouth, not that I minded. I let her push hers around before I really pushed back. Our tongues battled as I started rubbing circles on her hipbones with my thumbs. She groaned and pushed her hips against mine. I responded by pushing back against her harder.

She gasped and my lips automatically lowered to her neck when I licked and nipped at it. She was sputtering for air. I moved my head lower to neckline of her shirt. She mewed a little, my new favorite noise, and ran her fingers through my hair.

A car sounded in the distance and Bella and I instantly parted. She looked at me for a moment before dashing downstairs. I followed in suit and we both were running down the stairs before jumping onto the couch. I tried fruitlessly to smooth my hair as she tried to regulate her breathing.

But our efforts were pointless as we heard the car drive by.

She chuckled. "Sorry, false alarm. My father doesn't exactly know I have… a, well… whatever you are to me. I don't think he'd take too well to having a strange boy in our house unsupervised."

I nodded. "I understand. In that case, I should probably go. My mother doesn't know I was stopping at your house."

"Alright," She said as she stood to walk me to the door.

I paused at the door and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Her eyes were shut and she had an adorable half smile on her face. "Goodbye." I whispered and slipped out before I could convince myself to stay any longer.

After I'd driven home I pulled out my phone to check it. Five new text messages- two were from Jessica, two from Lauren and one from Bella. The four from Jessica and Lauren were basically the same, asking if I was really dating Bella. Well, since I couldn't technically say yes, I chose to ignore them.

**Someone certainly left my house in a hurry. :( **

I smiled at Bella's cute little text and hurriedly replied.

**I'm never in a hurry to leave you. I was merely afraid of not being able to leave if I stayed longer. I figured you didn't want to have to explain to your father why I was all over you in your bedroom.**

She replied back another few moments later.

**I suppose not. You're right, but just this once. Don't let it go to your head.**

We continued to text each other back and forth through the night and right before I slipped out of consciousness I had the perfect idea for her next surprise.

_Sometimes we glide  
Sometimes we fall  
And there are times  
We don't get up at all_

You had your doubts  
We had our rows  
Said our goodbyes but  
Now we're taking vows

Behind the sweet  
Summer fade  
You'll knock me down  
Like a tidal wave

I should be gone  
Cast away  
But still I'd love you  
Through all peace and hate 

_**Alright, I shall admit it. This was pretty much a filler chapter but whatever dudeee. I was actually writing this bit by bit and so it may be a tad choppy. I don't really know. I am far too tired and annoyed with these two bitchy girls in my school to be bothered with worrying about one chapter. I do still hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter should be more entertaining/ interesting. I'm excited to write his next surprise for her. I might want to make this into an M story. I'm on the border. But if I do make this story M, I want someone else to write the lemon. If you are interested PM me or email me. Thanks lovesssss. Peace and Hate by the Submarines.**_

_**REVIEW POR FAVORRRRR MIS AMORES :)  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Wow. I am seriously ashamed of myself after 1. realizing how long it has been since I've updated and 2. realizing how much the beginning of this story sucked. I'm truly sorry for both accounts. My life has just been busy lately and I've been seriously uninspired by this story and just to write in general. It's pretty pitiful. But, here is a chapter :)**_

BPOV:

The week went by in a happy little blur. Everything was going great between Edward and I. At school Edward and I had the same low grade PDA and cute little shows of affection and after school we'd get into some intense make-out sessions and a little groping- nothing rated R, but certainly not G either. Edward never complained when we stopped, quite the contrary actually. He seemed very pleased with whatever he got, which was how it should be when dating a guy.

The only thing I had a problem with was that he hadn't asked to make plans for this weekend. Alice asked about Saturday with her and Rosalie and my Sunday would most likely be spent doing my homework that has piled up over the week. That still left my Friday open, however, and I was not pleased. I'd tried subtly dropping hints to Edward but nothing has worked. I was a little peeved to say the least.

So, naturally, I ended up closing the door to my house with a just a tad too much vigor as I left for school Friday morning. It slammed shut and then a folded piece of paper floated down to my feet. I picked it up. I unfolded the paper and it was the lyrics to a song printed out. I read the lyrics and immediately recognized the song although there was no title at the top. It was She Is by The Fray.

Just as I finished reading through all the lyrics Edward pulled up, looking exhausted. The smile that had been unconsciously on my face, faded after I saw his tired looking state.

I made sure I rushed to the car so I could open the door before he could get out. "What's wrong?"

My eyes scanned his face as he answered in a scratchy voice. "I just stayed up late night. I'm really tired."

"Doing what?" I asked, just curious.

"Don't worry about it." He answered with a smile, knowing how much it would tick me off that he wasn't telling me.

I just rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Don't tell me then. I'll just find out eventually." I crossed my arms over my chest and went for the pissed and defiant look.

He just reached out and unfolded one of my arms with a gentle but unyielding force. He held my hand and rubbed circles with his thumb while the other hand fell to my lap. "You will. Patience, love."

I glared at his serene, smiling face for another minute, trying to lift the truth from him. I gave up soon and resorted to staring out the window while Edward hummed along to a song that I vaguely recognized.

Edward took my hand after opening my door and we joined the rest of our group in the parking lot and just chatted about our plans for this evening. Both Edward and I were silent. On my part it was because I had nothing planned, but judging by the secretive looks everyone was giving Edward he had plans that I was the was the only one who was unaware of.

So by the time I'd reached my first period class I was naturally just a tad sour with Edward.

"Alright class, open up your books to page 234 and you'll see a chart there that goes along with the worksheet on your desk. You have twenty minutes." The teacher informed.

I huffed and opened up the book to that page. Inside was another folded piece of paper with nameless lyrics. I recognized them again as one of my favorite songs, though relatively old, Stellar by Incubus. My heart fluttered a little and I bit my lip against a smile. It has always been one of my secret wishes to have a guy sing me this song. I guess having the guy even aware that this song was out there and he was applying the lyrics to me is probably second best.

I felt slightly less peeved with Edward then. So when he greeted me outside of the classroom door per usual I had a happier disposition. He was talking about some dumb thing that Emmett did but if I was being honest, I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy humming Stellar to myself and trying to fuse Edward's voice next to me into the song. It would probably be wonderful. He has a very musical voice.

Before I knew it, we were outside my next class. I reached up for a hug from him and he slipped his arms around my waist. He held on a little longer then usual and I felt his hand quickly slip into my pocket and then just as quick as he had put his hand in, he removed it.

He was already walking down the hall before I could berate him for his actions, winking at me over his shoulder. That pompous little… Oh, I could kill him he was so arrogant sometimes.

As I sat down in my chair I felt something crumple in my pocket and I arched my back against the chair so I could reach my hand into my pocket. It was another set of folded lyrics from Edward. These I didn't recognize.

_I memorized all the words for you  
But if you only knew how much that's just not like me  
I wait up late every night just to hear your voice  
But you don't know that's nothing like me_

_You know I wonder have you already figured out  
All these things that I try to hide  
All this time I've been hoping you don't find out how  
All these thing that I hide on the inside_

_I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me _

(A/N: This song is Invincible by Crossfade)

I read through the rest of the lyrics and found myself smiling this was how Edward was always saying I was to him. That he's different for me.

Damn, this boy makes me just like some silly schoolgirl. Here I am, smiling and giggling like an idiot just because some guy has been leaving me lyrics to some really good songs.

EPOV:

After my scandalous placing of the last set of lyrics, I had to run away before Bella could say something to me before she realized I'd put something in her pocket. That was the only set of lyrics I hadn't preset last night. It had taken me a long time to go through my thousands of songs to find the ones I felt fit Bella and me. I'd compiled a list and picked out the best ones from there. The ones Bella hasn't already found were

Love Song by 311, With Me by Sum41, Apology by SafetySuit, Every You, Every Me by Placebo, The Perfect Scene by Mercy Mercedes, Sway by The Kook, Momentum by The Hush Sound, Sleeping To Dream by Jason Mraz, I Will Possess Your Heart by Death Cab For Cutie, Hopeless Love by Daphne Loves Derby, And I Love Her by The Beatles, and I Want To Hold Your Hand by The Beatles.

Those were only the ones I felt didn't have any other messages in the song that didn't relate to our relationship. There were a ton that I could relate to Bella in at least some way but I didn't know how many ways I could slip here lyrics creatively during the day

Bella seemed to be in a dazed mood all day with a ghost of a smile always on her face. I could only hope it was from all the little notes I'd left her all day the last one would be on her desk when she got to her last period. After a little convincing- and a five-dollar bill- I managed to get a small boy in her last period class to go early to class and leave the note there.

Now I just had to hope that she was still free this evening. I didn't ask her out to do anything because I wanted to make everything a surprise.

BPOV:

All the little notes I'd been receiving had put in me in a happy stupor all day. I was fully aware of the dumb smile that hasn't left my face all day but I was powerless to stop it. Half the songs I knew and the other half were so cute that I just wanted to download them right away, even if the music sucked. Although, I doubted the songs did suck because all the lyrics I recognized were from good songs.

When I walked into my last class there was another piece of paper on my desk. I opened it up and read the unfamiliar lyrics.

_Here I am again and I've been waiting  
I took my time and now I'm contemplating what to say to you, I don't know what to do  
As you stand there my heart it starts to tear  
The smell of coffee lingers in the air  
I dress to impress cause these words won't do_

_We'll make a wish upon this star  
We'll call the other ones what's yours is ours  
We'll make a wish upon this star_

_I'm down on my knees and I'll ask you to dance  
Hold my hand and just take a chance  
And this could be our parking lot romance  
I'll jump in the car and I just can't wait  
This is the best yes, the best first date, I've ever had  
I've ever had_

_But tell me why I can't hold this in  
It takes control and I can't explain it  
I've been feeling alone and frustrated for the night  
I showed up at your house just around eight  
What way to start our first date  
I was late and there's no more room for excuses_

_We'll make a wish upon this star  
We'll call the other ones what's yours is ours  
We'll make a wish upon this star_

_I'm down on my knees and I'll ask you to dance  
Hold my hand and just take a chance  
And this could be our parking lot romance  
I'll jump in the car and I just can't wait  
This is the best yes, the best first date, I've ever had  
I've ever had_

_Hey girl, remember all those things you said?  
Hey girl, do you remember my name?  
Now I'm gone  
I'm gone_

_I'm down on my knees and I'll ask you to dance  
Hold my hand and just take a chance  
And this could be our parking lot romance  
I'll jump in the car and I just can't wait  
This is the best yes, the best first date, I've ever had  
I've ever had_

And at the bottom in Edward's neat script were the words 'Meet me in the parking lot for our first actual date.'

My whole body flushed with pleasure and the grin that was now stretching my cheeks to their limits was threatening to take up my face. I now had plans for Friday. I was pleased because the reason that I didn't try to make plans was because I was secretly hoping that Edward would surprise me and ask to do something. I guess I got more then I bargained for because instead I got a whole day full of cute, romantic lyrics.

When the last bell rang I practically jumped out of my seat and raced to the parking lot. My face was red with exertion and I was flustered as I reached Edward's car. He was already there, leaning against his car casually and looking perfect as always with that smirk on his face.

He raised my hand to his mouth and kissed the top of it with his perfect mouth. I was really falling hard for this guy. It was so hard not to though. He was so charming when he wanted to be and just overall indescribable. He was making it so damned hard to just take it slow, ease into trusting and liking him. I mean, the trust thing may take a while, but I'm falling head-over-heals. I might just have no choice but to trust him in the end… And that was a scary thought.

EPOV:

Bella exited the school looking like she was lost in her own little world.

"Are you alright?" I asked when she got to my car.

Bella shook her head. "Oh, yeah! I'm fantastic!" She threw her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug.

She must have just been lost in her thoughts not sad, I decided. "Shall we?" I gestured to my car and Bella nodded and got into the passengers side.

As I drove the car the thumb of the hand that wasn't holding Bella's was tapping quickly against the steering wheel. And the leg that wasn't controlling the gas was bouncing nervously. I could see Bella biting her lip against the smile forming due to my nervousness.

I had meticulously planned out our evening and it had taken me all night. Now I was paying for it. My nerves were fried and I was jittery and my stomach wouldn't settle. I had barely eaten at lunch, merely moved around the food on my plate.

Bella's hand released mine only to gather it in both of hers and trace a pattern into the palm of it. "Relax."

My eyes almost closed but I quickly reminded myself that I was driving a car. It was almost too easy to relax to her lulling voice. This girl had a power over me.

"I loved the lyrics by the way." She added. I peered sideways at her to look straight into her eyes. She seemed truly sincere.

"I hoped so. Did you know most of the music?" I asked, fearing that would be a problem. They were all good songs with great lyrics of feeling. I hoped Bella would get the message. I think the one that spoke the most about how I felt was Invincible by Crossfade for this really wasn't how I was used to acting but I'd gladly do it for Bella. My Bella.

"I knew the majority, I think. But I didn't know some. I'm going to look them up when I get home tonight. The ones I did know… they're some of my favorite songs. They are all really sweet." She smiled serenely at me.

A great sigh of relief escaped my lips. I had been worried over her reactions to the lyrics. Most girls would be thrilled but Bella isn't exactly most girls and her reactions always surprised me.

The CD playing had all of the songs that I'd given to Bella. I'd been listening to sappy romantic songs a lot lately and I always found myself smiling and thinking of Bella. Just as I was wondering if she recognized the songs, she spoke up.

"I think I recognize the lyrics. This was one of the songs I didn't know, but it I really liked the lyrics." She said.

I nodded. "Yeah, it is. I made a CD of all the songs I gave you the lyrics to. Do you want it?"

I glanced over in time to watch the beautiful smile spread across her face. It always reminded me of the way the sun's rays shine brilliantly through the clouds. "I'd love that. Thanks."

I smiled back and then pulled the car over on the side of the road. Bella gave me a questioning glance but I held up a finger, silencing her. Then I pulled a blindfold from my back pocket and reached over to her.

"Oh, no way are you blindfolding me, mister!" She backed away with her hands raised, palms outward.

I frowned. I should have known she'd be difficult. "Please, Bella. It's part of your surprise. I don't want you to know where I'm taking you for dinner."

"Can't you just trust me to close my eyes?" I just gave her a disbelieving look. "Okay, so I'd peek. But still, a blindfold is hardly necessary."

"Clearly, the blindfold is necessary if I don't want you to see where I'm taking you. Can you please just wear it?" I almost sounded like I was begging.

"Fine, fine." Though she gave in, she glared at me the whole time I was putting the blindfold on her face. Not to mention she glared in silence at the front windshield the whole time I drove.

Soon enough though we'd arrived to my house, where I'd planned out our whole evening. I stopped the car and went around to the other side and opened her door. After she stepped out of the car, I picked her up honeymoon style.

"Edward!" She screeched and squirmed against my arm. "Put me down! What are you doing?!"

I had picked her up because I didn't want her feeling the wetness of the grass as we walked around to the back of my house. I'd draped white lights over the wooden terrace in the backyard last night and underneath on our patio set I'd laid out a nice tablecloth and set the candles. I helped Esme with the meal last night and then had her light the candles and reheat the dinner. Then she turned on Debussy and went out to dinner with Carlisle and sent everyone out for the night.

Bella gave up struggling eventually and just let me carry her. Soon enough though she was back on her feet. I gently removed the blindfold from her eyes and listened to the soft intake of breath she made as she looked around. Her jaw was dropped slightly and a disbelieving smile pulled slightly at her mouth.

BPOV:

The backyard was like something out of a fairy tale- illuminated by the soft glow of candles and the lights hanging above. The stars were twinkling above and there was not a cloud in sight. The quiet lulls of piano music accompanied by the low bubbling of a nearby brook provided a nice background noise.

I stood taking it all in before returning my attentions to Edward. He looked perfect as usual and was standing there with an anxious, almost bashful expression.

"Edward," I whispered, my voice raw with emotion. I took a step closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. My lips met his in a slow, passionate kiss. It took my breath away.

When we parted his eyes were still closed and his breathing was uneven. I took the moment to really drink in all of his features. His pale, iridescent skin, those perfectly shaped lips, structured jawbone, straight nose- he was perfect.

His eyes opened and he smiled so beautifully it made my heart ache. Edward took my hand and led me to the table. Neither of us spoke for a while as we ate. The moment was too perfect for words. In a way we spoke with our eyes. I knew exactly how he was feeling- probably just as serene and content but yet there was something else there. It was deeper- like a feeling of completeness, like we just belong together.

After we finished we moved over to the swing and just sat there with his arm around me.

"It amazes me just how perfectly you fit, snug under my arm." Edward spoke, the first thing either of us had said in a while.

"Edward, I have to tell you something." I spoke slowly, seriously.

His lazily happy smile faded quickly into a worried frown. "Okay, go for it."

I bit my lip and closed my eyes. "I like you. I mean, I really, really like you, Edward. I'm done making you work for it anymore. I just want you to be mine."

I ducked my head and squinted open one eye to read Edward's expression. "You're so silly, Bella." He chuckled a little and an excited smile lit up his face. "I'm not working for anything. I'm just doing it because I want to make you happy. That's all. But I like you too. And if you'd take me, I'd really love to be your boyfriend."

I nodded rapidly and threw my arms around his neck, which was not an easy task with the way we were sitting. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "My Bella- you don't know how long I've wanted to call you that."

I pulled away just far enough to reach up and press a kiss to his lips. He responded immediately. The way our lips moved against each other, just a normal pace, and the way our lips were both turned up in a smile- it all just exuded happiness.

And if I was half as bitter as I was before I'd met the Cullen's I think I probably would have almost been disgusted by how happy it was. But I was a different person now. I was okay with feeling true emotions and I wasn't mean to people anymore. I wasn't some Barbie Bella. I was just Bella. I was Edward's Bella.

_**Blah, I really just don't like this story. I'm sorry. It's no wonder no one really comments on this. I couldn't get past the first two chapters myself. They pretty much sucked. Oh well. I think this might just be where I end this story. So, thanks for reading if you still are. Comments are appreciated and I think there are more then enough songs for you to listen to in there. :) I would recommend them all.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so a lot of you don't want me to end the story here. If you agree and you have ideas for what you want seen in the story either PM me or review. Thanks :)


End file.
